Welcome To Hell
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: It's been three years since Lucy has seen her guild mates. Her family. She's been away training to become stronger, but when she finally comes back, she realizes something: Everything has gone to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**All right. I'm going to try writing this story. I've got some ideas for it, but there are some holes. But hopefully, this'll turn out to be a good story and you guys will like it. (By the way, this is set in an Alternate Universe.)**

 **Also, the first chapter is usually boring, so please bare with me.**

 **Any way, I'll explain more at the end of this update.**

 **Just think of it as a rough draft. :^)**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _~Introduction~_

It's been three years since Lucy Heartfilia has seen her friends. Her family. Though, she was filled with pride. She had promised her guild mates that she would build up her strength. For some reason, a little voice in the back of her head would tell her she was the weakest link in Team Natsu. Here, let me explain the situation.

Three years ago, the kingdom of Fiore was going to war with the neighboring nation Minstrel. It had something to do with a dark guild in Minstrel taking over that country, and then rampaging across the lands. They had turned their attention on Fiore, after taking control of Midi, Ca Elum, Joya, Stella, and Bosco. That last one was right next to Fiore. All the magical guilds in Fiore were preparing for war with this dark guild. The Fairy Tail guild was actually _excited_ for this war. They all loved a good fight.

Except for Lucy. She sometimes thought she was useless. So, she came up with a solution: She would go and train in the spirit world with her spirits. Any type of training. Hand-to-hand combat, maintaining magical power, and maybe being able to unlock different types of celestial magic. (Like the spell Urano Metria.) At the time, she did not know how long she was going to be gone, but she still remembers the day she told the team.

She had entered the guild like she usually did, bright and early. Though, the smile that adorned her face was not the same. It was fake. And she hoped that _she_ was the only one who can see it. She had walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, just like she did every morning. She asked Mira for something to drink, just like every morning. She sipped on her drink while ignoring the ruckus going on behind her, just like every morning. Though, apparently, something was different about the blonde in the bartender's eyes. The bartender spoke:

"Hey Lucy, is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. Lucy avoided her gaze and decided to change the subject on her.

"Um, Mira, is Master in? I need to talk to him really quick." She said. Mira decided not to pry and shook her head in confirmation. Lucy said her thanks and headed towards the stairs.

Long story short, she told master of her plan and told him that she would be back soon. And with teary eyes, the two hugged. Lucy waved goodbye to the Master and walked back down the stairs. When she arrived, the boys (Natsu and Gray) had started another fight. Just like every morning. She tried to walk around the fight, avoiding eye contact. This was different then every morning.

Originally, she wanted to leave without a word. She didn't want any one to know she was leaving until the Master told them. Right as she was heading out of the guild, Leo and Virgo were back at her apartment packing up her things. But, unfortunately, the world had other ideas. She remembered looking back to the fight, where Natsu had look up to grin at Lucy at the bar, like every morning. But she wasn't there. He looked around until he found her nearing the exit. Jumping over Gray's head, he ran over to his friend.

"Luce! Where ya' going? Is it a job? Oh, can I come!? Happy has to come too. How much food do we need to pack? And where-" Natsu rambled on, as Lucy tried to cut in.

' _Honestly, he has the attention span of an unlaced shoe.'_

"Hey, did you also know that fish don't have eyelids?"

"Natsu!" Lucy finally yelled.

"What?" Natsu said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Lucy sighed.

"Um, Natsu, I'm going to go away for a little bit." His smile slightly faltered.

"With me, right?" He asked.

"No, I need to go alone." She said with a firm voice. He then let his smile turn into a frown.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." She said, running a hand through her hair. "A week? A month? A year? A couple of years? I'm not sure Natsu." Lucy couldn't help but glance away from his eyes. He looked so, _heartbroken._

"Why can't I come with you?" He asked. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"The same reason why I couldn't go with you." Lucy said.

"When are you leaving?" His sadden voice rang in her ears. She smiled softly at him.

"I don't know. Soon?" She lied to him.

"Oh ok." He said, the frown still stuck on his face. Then, the world decided to like her again. Someone had thrown a chair in their direction. Lucy remembered the way Natsu screamed at Gray when it hit the back of his head.

In the present, Lucy smiled at the memory. It soon fell. She was sitting in her room in the celestial world. Three years ago, enemies dared to call her weak. Now, she was stronger than ever. In Scorpio's words, "a total badass." Yet, it was almost time to come home. Of course, she had her worries. Would the guild still be there? Would her friends still be alive? Obviously, she did know of the war happening in Magnolia. But she didn't get to see any of the battles, let alone participate in them. Still being herself, she hoped that the war had ended, and she would come home to a not-destroyed Magnolia.

As of the last two years, after the first major battle of the war, her spirits had restricted information from her. They would only give her little information on the battles. Basically, who won, lost, and who shot first. No casualties. Capricorn had told her that she couldn't have distractions clouding up her mind.

But now, she was coming home.

Our pink haired-friend still remembers the day he found out she left him. Without telling him of course. After she left the guild, saying she would see him soon, he went back to fighting. That is, until he left the guild around late day. Like everyday. And like everyday, he headed over to Lucy's apartment to get some food. He hopped through the window with Happy landing harshly on where Lucy's bed should be. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy! We're here for some fish!" Happy yelled with glee as he flew downstairs. Natsu hesitated, sniffing around. Her scent was still in the house, but a little stale. He looked towards the bathroom door. It was closed. He let out a small sigh as he put a hand on the doorknob. (This usually meant the bathroom was in use.)

"Oi, Luce? You in here?" He asked, twisting the doorknob. He entered the room, preparing for her loud screaming and the force of her foot. But there was neither. The room was empty.

"Happy? Is Luce downstairs?" He shouted to his friend in a panic.

"No!" He replied happily, stuffing his face filled with fish. The dragon-slayer looked around the room, reality sinking in.

 _'All of her stuff is gone.'_

Natsu sniffed again and followed to where it was most potent. It was a folded up piece of paper lying on the floor. He unfolded and began reading. His face quickly fell into a sadden frown.

 _'She left me. Without telling everyone. Where did you go Lucy?'_ He thought to himself.

The current Natsu opened his eyes, a single tear sliding down his face because of the memory. If Lucy wanted to choose a time to show up,

It better be damn soon.

 **And here you go. Sorry for any mistakes and/or boring-ness. The first chapter is usually like that.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **And also, (and I mentioned this in the beginning,) this is set in an alternate universe. I'm clearly not caught up with current events in the show.**

 **Thanks!**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Final Test

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of those of followed/favorite this story. And also who reviewed last chapter. I don't really have a set plan for this story, so I'm just going to wing it. XD**

 **So, without further ado, back to the update.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **~o0O0o~**_

 _~The Final Test~_

The twinkle of the stars seemed to brighten Lucy's mood. In fact, as she looked back on it, they always do. As she looked up at the stars, she noticed that they were shining a little brighter than usual. She smiled. They seemed to be saying, 'Good Luck.'

Today was the day she has been training for: The Final Test. (Capricorn had chosen that title. From day one the goat-man spirit has told her about the Final Test. It would test all that she has learned. Be it intelligence, offensive combat, defense skills, detective skills, and testing her new celestial magic. Three years ago, Lucy was able to use her magic to call on her celestial spirits to help her in combat. Also, she was able to preform force gate closers, multiple summons, Enhanced Durability, and celestial fireworks. Not to mention the spell Urano Metria.

But now, she has grown stronger. If needed, she can summon up to seven (out of fourteen) spirits at a time. Her intelligence has reached a _very_ high level. ( **A/N: Like Batman level. XD)** She now has star dress for all of her golden key-spirits that she can choose to wear at anytime. With help from battle training, her hand-to-hand combat skills and whip skills have improved greatly. With the library they had in the celestial world, she's now learned the basics for reequipping magic. She uses this for her whip.

Lucy has now unlocked her greatest potential, finding new celestial spells. One of them is _Star Blast._ With this spell, she can manifest her magical power into a ball of energy that she can blast enemies with. _Astral Shield_ is a shield that can absorb a blast. _Stella Pulverem_ can be used as a smoke cover. It is made up of stardust that acts as a smoke screen. There are many other spells tucked away in her mind. Such as healing spells. Through an accidental discovery, Lucy had found healing properties in her stardust that could close a wound and heal. She discovered this while fighting Leo.

The blonde celestial mage smirked as she reached the battle arena. Today, she would be battling her celestial spirits. But only those who volunteered. Those lucky spirits were, Aquarius (of course), Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, and Capricorn. The rest will be looking on from the sidelines. There were also rumors that the Celestial King himself will come watch and judge her performance. Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she entered the arena. There was cheering as many spirits sat in the seats.

 _'I didn't expect to see these many spirits.'_ She thought to herself. She sighed as her opponents stepped onto the field. Capricorn steps up to her.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He asks, politely as ever. She smiles.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. The spirit gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Very well then. As you know, I will be judging your actions. But, his majesty has requested that he may judge as well. You have five minutes to prepare." Lucy just gave a small nod. "Good luck Lucy-sama." He turned and walked away from her, leaving her to prepare for the battle. Lucy checked her outfit, (she _is_ Lucy) making sure that everything is in place. Since the first couple battles are one-on-one, she can call a spirit to aid her. Though, the final battle will be a one-on-three where she will not have the help of her spirits.

So naturally, she had her keys attached to her belt that hung on her waist, along with her normal whip. Her outfit was an off-shoulder shirt that was a dark blue. It resembled the one that matches with Natsu, but Lucy wanted to be able to move around a little more. She wore a blue mini-skirt with leggings underneath it and her black boots. Her hair, now much longer then normal, was pulled back into a high ponytail, held up by a pair of star clips. A white choker with a star charm dressed her neck. Other accessories were her star earrings and white and blue cuffs that sat on her wrist. Lucy tightened the belt on her waist, waiting for the first round to begin. Her first match was with Cancer. She already had a plan forming in her head when a bell rang, signaling it was time for the match. Lucy inhaled deeply and stepped back out onto the field.

 _'I will be going home soon.'_ She thought. She missed her family, and with barley any news on the war, that made her worry. The bell rung again and the king spoke:

"Lucy Heartfillia, welcome to your Final Test. You already know what you have to do. Fight hard, and win." He said. He snapped his fingers, and the match began. ( **A/N: Now, bare with me, I'm not really good on fight scenes. So, I apologize in advanced.)**

Cancer pulled out his scissors, taking a stance. Lucy put a hand to her keys, grabbing one of them. She saw him shift onto his right foot, launching himself towards her. She rose in arm in defense.

 **"** _Stardust!"_ She yelled. Suddenly, there was a blast of purple and gold, blocking Cancer's view. He coughed and waved his arm around, clearing the smoke. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. He walked in a circle, an eye out for the blonde mage. He looked up and saw the blonde falling from the sky; a leg stretched out to kick him. She landed at him with full force, his knees instantly buckling. She flipped off of him and landed gracefully. Cancer recovered with a groan, a bruise already forming on his cheek. He drew back his arms and flung his scissors at her. They hit her stomach, an obvious hit. The crowd held their breath as they watched the celestial mage look down at her wound. She looked back up at Cancer with a smirk.

"Piri-piri!" She said in a high-pitched voice before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"W-what? Gemini?" Cancer asked himself, unaware of the actual stellar mage behind him.

" _Star Blast!"_ She yelled, sending a golden light straight towards Cancer. The hit sends him over the arena. Lucy smirked.

' _Works every time.'_ She thought. Capricorn rings the bell.

"This round goes to Miss Heartfillia. Please prepare for the next round." Lucy smirked.

"This is going to be fun."

 _~o0O0o~_

It burns. It should never burn, but it does. The fire swallowing up the guildhall was too hot for even _him_ to handle. Most of his friends were prisoners of war. Natsu Dragneel was on his hands and knees, trying to block out the pain.

 _He was alone._

He punches the floor and stands up, limping towards the exit. They must win this war. If not, the world will turn to chaos. He continues limping down the destroyed-cobblestoned path, clutching his arm. It seemed to be broken. Most of the street vendors carts and houses were on fire. Dirt was everywhere. There were no leaves on the trees. The sky was dark and clouded with smoke. Natsu, looking up into the sky, couldn't even tell if it was day or night. He continued his way to his only safe haven: Lucy's apartment.

Natsu has been paying the rent for it for three years. So when his best friend came back, she could still have somewhere to sleep. He heaved himself into her bedroom and onto her bed, eating any fire that dared to live there. Lucy' apartment was the only one not totally destroyed. He buried his face in her pillow, her scent barley even there.

 _'Lucy. Where are you?'_

 _ **~o0O0o~**_

 **Again, thank you to those who reviewed!**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Emmy805761**_

 _ **Nightwarriorwolf68**_

 **Sorry for any mistakes, and I should be updating soon, so please tell me what you think!**

 **And next update will be longer. (I'm trying to practice writing longer chapters. So if you got confused on some parts, don't hesitate to PM me. XD)**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	3. Chapter 3- Three More Battles

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the support! Thank you for all of you who are following this story.**

 **Well, enough of wasting time. On with the update!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 _~Three More Battles!~_

The bell rung again, calling Lucy off of her bench. She tightened her ponytail and stepped back out onto the field. Next opponent: Sagittarius.

 _'After him, four more. Then the final battle. Finally, I get to go home.'_ She thought to herself. Her horse spirit stepped in front of her and gave her a salute.

"I'm ready when you are, lady Lucy!" He said. Lucy nodded and took a stance. Sagittarius pulls the string back on his bow, waiting for someone to make the first move. Sensing that it wouldn't be his master, he let the first three arrows fly.

" _Astral Shield!"_ Lucy yelled, creating a golden shield. The arrows weakly bounced off it. Lucy smirked as she reached for her keys. " _Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"_ In a flash of white, the bull him self was there.

"Well, hello there Lucy. Aren't you looking fine today?" He said with a flirtatious tone. With a tick mark in her head Lucy pointed to Sagittarius.

"Give him all you got!" She said.

"Anything for yoouuu!" He said charging. Taurus swung his axe at the man, slashing him. Sagittarius loaded an arrow and fired, causing Taurus to be knocked back. Sagittarius continues firing arrows, sensing victory.

" _Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"_ Lucy yelled behind him. Before Sagittarius could turn around, a whole swallowed him.

"What?" He said in panic. Taurus stood above the whole and smirked. Hitting Sagittarius with the butt of his axe, the horse spirit was knocked out. The bell rung, signaling the fight was over. Lucy gave her two spirits a thumbs up.

"Thanks you two! And sorry Sagittarius." The horseman just weakly saluted.

"Well done, my Lady." The three of them vanished in a puff of white smoke.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy put down her water bottle, stepping back out onto the field. Confidence seemed to be seeping from her pores. There were only six more battles left. Five individual, then the three-on-one. She cracked her knuckles as her next opponent stepped onto the field. Virgo gave a small bow.

"After the battle, will I be receiving punishment?" She asked. Lucy sighed.

"No, Virgo. You will not." The bell rung. Virgo had no hesitation. She plunged underground and came up from underneath Lucy. The blonde mage flipped up and out of the way, avoiding the spirit. Virgo allowed the chains around her wrists to grow longer, slashing them out towards her. Lucy dodged every whip.

 _'Two can play at this game.'_ She thought. She took out her whip and began slashing at her. She managed to land a hit but received no response from the spirit. However, when she got hit in returned she let out a hiss of pain. Virgo brought her two chains up, bringing them both down at the same time. Lucy jumped out of the way just before the chains hit her. She then aimed her hands at the pink-haired spirit.

' _Pink hair.'_ She thought, her mind flashing back to her best friend. Unfortunately, with her hesitation, Virgo wrapped the chains around Lucy's ankle. Thus flipping her upside down in the air.

"Why did you hesitate, Princess?" She asked. Lucy tried to fight the small blush creeping on to her cheeks to no avail.

"W-what? I didn't hesitate." She stammered. Virgo just smirked. She knew it, her master _did_ still think about _him._

"It doesn't matter, Princess. I would just want to let you know, I will not hold back anymore."

"You've been holding back?" Lucy grumbled. Virgo just waved her arms, slamming Lucy into the ground. Lucy grunted in pain as Virgo repeated the process. Lucy raised a hand.

" _Gravitational Pull!"_ She yelled. For our audience, this spell is similar to gravity magic. It allows Lucy to change the direction of gravity. Now both her and Virgo were floating in the air. Lucy quickly pulled on the chains, dragging Virgo closer to her until she was under her feet. Lucy snapped her fingers, switching the gravity, and both of them fell towards the ground. Still trapped underneath Lucy's feet, they both fell into Virgo's hole. Virgo landed first, and Lucy used the momentum to bounce herself out of the hole. And just in case, Lucy yelled one more spell.

" _Star Blast!"_ She sent a golden stream of light into the hole, defeating Virgo. The bell rung.

 _~o0O0o~_

Capricorn walked up to Lucy as she was drinking out of a water bottle.

"You are doing well, my Lady." He said with a slight bow. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Thank you Capricorn."

"I would just want to let you know how proud I am of you. And how your mother would be even prouder if she could see what you've become." Lucy just nodded her head sadly. The bell began ringing. Capricorn gave another small bow.

"You better get back. Good luck my Lady." He said, turning and walking away.

Lucy sighed and walked back onto the field. Taurus was already on the field, waving his axe around, saying something about Lucy's "beautiful body."

"Alright, let's get this over with." She said. To be honest, she did not like fighting her spirits. But, she wants to go home and help her guild fight the war. Even though she was hoping that the war was over.

Once the bell had ceased, the two fighters took their stances. Like the last spirit, Taurus did not hesitate to swing first. He swung his axe at the blonde, who managed to dodge.

 _"Open, gate of the Ram, Aries!"_ She said. As Taurus swung down his axe again, Aries used her bombs to blind to bull. Though, Taurus just cleared the fluff by swinging his axe. Lucy quickly closed Aries gate in fear that the bull might accidently hit her. Taurus finally sees Lucy and smiles.

"Here I come!" He yells, charging. He swings his axe low by her feet. Lucy jumps up, jumping onto of the axe.

" _Star Dust!"_ She yelled, blasting Taurus back, his axe flying into the air. She raises her hand and yells another spell.

" _Black Hole!"_ The axe disappears into a Black hole and it teleported to Lucy's hand. (It was similar to a teleportation spell.) Lucy held the axe to the bull's neck. The bell rung, and the match was over. While walking back to her bench, a thought occurred to her.

' _That seemed a little too easy.'_ She thought. All right, all that's left is Aquarius, Leo, and Capricorn. Then the three-on-one. She sighed.

"Almost done." She mumbled to herself.

 _~o0O0o~_

 _"Fire Dragon, Roar!"_ The pink-haired dragon slayer yelled, burning his opponents to a crisp. There was only one left. He was wearing armor and a black ski mask with a symbol of the army. It was Minstrel's dark guild.

" _Mirror Magic."_ The man spoke. Natsu lit his hand and punched the mirror, sending his flame back at him. He dodged and punched a mirror. It cracked under the pressure. He launched himself at the man, a hand on his throat. The man in the ski mask started to shake.

"H-hey man. L-look I'm sorry. We d-didn't know anyone was still h-here." The man stuttered. Natsu growled.

"How dare you try and destroy Lucy's house?" He said in a dangerous voice.

"I don't even know a Lucy!" The man said. "Hey, I said I-I'm sorry!" Natsu growled again and punched the man's face in. He let go of his unconscious neck and strolled back towards the guild. He might as well figure out how to save his friends.

"I'll come save you guys."

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 **Thanks for reading! I want to thank you for all of your support.**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Emmy805761**_

 _ **Typhlosion8**_

 _ **ChaoticJeli**_

 _ **ThreeDarkAngels**_

 _ **AnimeOnCookie**_

 _ **Silveny**_

 _ **Misty**_

 **IMPORTANT NOTE- I'm going to be going out of town, and I might not get Internet so I probably won't be updating for a while. I'll be back on the 22** **nd** **.**

 **Thank you for reading! See you soon!**

 **:^)**


	4. Chapter 4- Will Home be Worth It?

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the support. I've had at least 35 email sent to me from this story in the last 24 hours. So, I've decided to try and update at least two more times before I leave. (On Saturday.) Here we go!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 _~Will Home be Worth It?~_

Lucy concentrated on her breathing. She had to keep her magic energy up. It would just be horrible (and embarrassing) to pass out from exhaustion in the middle of a test. She especially needed her strength for this next opponent: Aquarius. Lucy has, unfortunately, discovered a problem.

 _'How am I supposed to beat her?'_ She asked herself. Sure she knows how all of her spirits fight, but fighting her friends is hard enough. She sighed. The bell rung, and she stepped off her bench. During the little break, someone had filled the arena with water. It was only a little. It came just above Lucy's ankle. ' _Of course.'_ She thought grumpily. With a flash of white, the mermaid was there.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I'm going on a date later tonight." Aquarius said in an annoyed tone. Lucy rolled her eyes. The blue-haired mermaid raised her basin, sending a giant wave towards the blonde mage. Lucy held out her whip.

" _Requip!"_ Now in her hand, was her whip Fleuve d'étoiles. She waves her arm and uses her whip to split the wave in half, avoiding her. As soon as the wave is behind her, she raised her arms, palms up, and yelled a spell.

" _Star Blast!"_ Aquarius just shifts to the left, scoffing at her.

"Really?" She says annoyed. She sends a thick stream of water towards Lucy, hitting her in the stomach. It launched her across the arena, sending her to the wall. Lucy yelped in pain. When Lucy landed, her mind went a little blank. She was starting to panic. ' _I don't know how to beat her!'_ She panicked.

" _Gravitational Pull."_ She raised both of her arms, slamming her fists into the water. The water levitated into the air. This was the only plan she had right now.

"Are you stupid?" Aquarius snickered. She sends a spiral of water, lifting Lucy up into the air. The stream continued to go higher and higher. Lucy yelped when she looked over the side; They were hundreds of feet in the air! She could hear Aquarius's laughter.

 _'She sounds like she's having fun.'_ Lucy grumbled to herself. Suddenly, the stream began to disappear. Lucy screamed when she felt herself falling towards the ground.

" _Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"_ She yelled. Aries immediately sent out pink clouds, softening their landing. In a blink of an eye, Lucy had closed Aries's gate and created Star Dust.

"Come out of there twerp!" Aquarius yelled into the dust. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, and Aquarius's basin was out of her hand. It had flown across the arena. "What?" She yelled, a tick mark forming.

" _Star Blast!"_ Lucy yelled from inside the dust. The golden stream of light knocked Aquarius back against the wall. Lucy ran out of the dust, whip in hand. She cracked the whip, wrapping it around Aquarius's neck. The spirit was gone in a flash of smoke. The bell rung. And Lucy let a small smile creep onto her face.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy watched from her bench as Aquarius stepped back onto the field, basin in hand. She was sucking up the water on the floor. She finished and exited. Lucy took this as her time to step onto the field. She was met at the middle with the lion spirit himself; Leo. He pushed his blue-tinted shades back up his nose with a finger.

"Hello beautiful." He said. She sighed.

"Hi Loke." The bell rung, cutting their conversation short. Loke flicked his wrist, golden light surrounding his fists.

" _Regulus._ Sorry beautiful, but I'm part of the test." He came at her with a punch.

" _Astral Shield."_ She then rolled her eyes. "Duh." Lucy smiled. They continued to fight with hand-to-hand combat. It was a little tough with Leo using his magic to enhance his strength, but Lucy knew she could handle herself. He goes for a low sweep of his leg and Lucy flipped out of the way, quickly (and quietly) summoning a spirit. There was a white flash. Lucy was gone, and the one who stood in her place was-

"Plue?" Leo asked, lowering his arms. ' _Why would she summon him-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he received a Lucy Kick in the face, sending him to the arena's wall. Leo blasts Lucy with golden light and she falls to the ground.

"Nice trick, beautiful. But I still have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve." He launches himself towards her, ready to punch. Lucy dodges. Then smirks.

"That's funny. So do I." She stretched her arms downwards. (In a "V" shape)

" _S_ _olar_ _Flare!"_ She yelled. Her arms immediately were engulfed in flames. Now it was her turn to launch herself towards her opponent. She gave him one solid punch, and Loke flew across the arena. His cheek was slightly burned. He was instantly knocked out, and the bell rung. Loke smiled as he disappeared out of the fight.

' _Reminds me of a certain Dragon Slayer.'_

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy was starting to feel tired. ' _I'm defiantly_ _running low on magical energy.'_ She thought to herself. The bell rang again and she groaned. ' _No. I don't want to yet.'_ Sadly, she had to go. Her opponent already stood there waiting for her: Capricorn. She walked sluggishly towards him. He gave a slight bow once she reached him.

"Are you ready my lady?" He asked. She hung her head low comedically.

"Sure. I guess so." Capricorn gave a small nod and threw a punch at her. Lucy, with her head still hung low, blocked it with her forearm. Capricorn took a few steps away and Lucy did the same.

"I hope we didn't count that as the 'first hit,' My Lady?" Capricorn asked. Lucy smirked.

"Nope." She said. Now it was _her_ turn to make the first move. She launched herself towards the goat spirit, aiming to punch him. He grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

"Lucy Kick!" That got him. It hit him in the gut. And with a small ' _Oof,'_ he was pushed back a bit. They continued their battle like they use to do when she was training. Capricorn started to giver her an uppercut, but Lucy flipped out of the way, landing in a crouched position.

" _Star Blast!"_ She yelled. While Capricorn was focused on dodging her attack, she called on Sagittarius. He drew back the string on his bow, ready to fire. Once Capricorn came down from his jump, Sagittarius fired. The goat jumped into the air again, successfully dodging the arrows. The archer disappears and Capricorn launches himself at Lucy.

" _Astral Shield"_ She yelled. The Golden shield surrounded her as Capricorn's fist collided with the shield. He gets thrown back. Yet, there seems to be no scratch on him. Lucy frowned.

' _It's just like when we were training.'_ She thought. ' _Let's see. Capricorn is best with hand-to-hand combat. And I already know that I'm still many levels behind him. I wonder what would happen if I try this spell.'_ She smirked and spoke the spell quietly.

" _Eclipse."_ Lucy's form began to disappear from view. This spell allows the user to become invisible. Now she could easily sneak up on Capricorn and land a few hits. And that's exactly what happened. For the first time in a while, the goat seemed confused and lost. But then, he senses her and punches her in the stomach; breaking the spell. She gets thrown back.

" _Requip!"_ Now in her right hand was a whip that contained Regulus magic. Its rope was tinted Gold and the handle was a dark black. She whipped at Capricorn, who stumbled every time he was struck. " _Star Blast!"_ She yelled, sending him to the wall. She lights her hand aflame and holds hit close to his face. The bell rung.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy was really feeling the drainage. She took another sip of her water. Loud clapping emitted from one side of the arena. The great Spirit King was clapping. Then he gestured for her to come out onto the field.

"Lucy," He said in a deep voice. "I am very impressed at your performance. Three years ago, you came here asking for help. And we, as your friends, agreed. As long as you went by our rules and listened to what we said. And you have done very well, my friend. As you know, there is one match left. This will ultimately decide if you are ready enough to go back home. And I have faith that you will return home, and restore balance. Let the final stage of the test, begin!" He roared the last part. Every spirt was on their feet, cheering for Lucy. She smiled at the King.

"Thank you for every thing stash face." She said quietly. The kind just smiled down at her. The bell rung, and Lucy returned to her place in the center of the field. Now she was to fight Capricorn (who was still a little drained from last fight), Leo, and Taurus. All this with no help from other spirits. She took a deep breath. ' _I've got this.'_ The bell rang and Lucy immediately turned invisible using the Eclipse spell. Capricorn just looked around the stadium calmly, trying to sense her. Leo had his hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting for her to re-appear. And Taurus was stomping around looking for her. She smirked. ' _He will go first.'_ She steals his axe and knocks him out using the butt of the axe; knocking him out. She smiled as she re-appeared. ' _Too easy.'_ She took out her whip and swung at Capricorn who tries to dodge, but Lucy manages to land a hit.

" _S_ _olar_ _Flares!"_ She yelled, her arms engulfed in flames. She waved her arms around and brought them down on the two remaining spirits. ( **A/N: This attack is very similar to Natsu's 'Fire Dragon Wing Attack.)** It successfully hits Capricorn, sending him flying. But Leo manages to block it using Regulus. Lucy's plan (if you haven't guessed) is to not give them any time to attack. She slammed her fists in the dirt, shouting a spell.

" _Meteor Shower!"_ With this spell, Lucy can make rocks and dirt to fly up into the air and pelt their victims. And that's what happened. The rocks pelted the two spirits, leaving them with bruises and small cuts. While they were busy dodging rocks, Lucy transformed in a Star Dress: Virgo form. She was now dressed in a sleeveless maid dress. Though she does have the sleeves that attach at her elbows and flared out by her wrists. ( **A/N: I don't know how to describe them or what they're called. XD)**

The dress was black and white and had a white apron tied around her waist. She had a white collar around her neck along with white socks the went up to her thighs and black shoes. A headband on her head. Virgo's sign was visible on her right shoulder. Her blonde hair now in pigtails. She used her new powers to tunnel deep beneath the ground, underneath the boys. Suddenly, the boys felt themselves falling backwards.

" _Star Blast!"_ Lucy yelled. The boys fly back up into the air. She dismissed her Star Dress and launched herself into the air ask well. " _Gravitational Pull!"_ The three of them just now floated there. She takes out her whip and attached it to Capricorn's leg. She throws him to the floor. He just measly bounces back up. Lucy snapped her fingers and sent Capricorn to the ground, where he disappeared. Lucy and her remaining opponent land safely on the ground. Lucy crumbles to her knees on impact.

"Not...now..." She grumbled. Leo smirks.

"Oh? Is our little Blondie losing power?" He snickers.

"Shut up." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. He summons Regulus and launches himself towards her. She panics.

" _Star Dress: Leo Form!"_ She yelled. Leo was getting closer. Lucy was swallowed up by a golden light. Leo had an arm out to strike. Suddenly, there was a loud 'boom', and then everything was quiet. The smoke cleared and there was Leo and Lucy, their forearms crossed. Both of their fists surrounded by a golden aura. Lucy now stood eye level with Leo thanks to her black heels. She wore a formal black dress that was sleeveless. (With the sleeves starting at the elbows.) There was a slit going up to her left thigh. A golden sash was tied around her waist along with a golden bow on her chest. Her hair done up in a bun with a red flower in her hair. Leo's mark was seen on the right side of her chest.

Now they were equal. And they both knew that. Even as they continued to fight. Everyone in that arena knew it: They have reached a stalemate. They could both tell that the other was tired. In one last attempt, Lucy changed her form again; this time to Aquarius's form. Now in the bikini top, short skirt, and the mark across her chest, Lucy sent a gigantic wave (with the last of her strength) towards the tired Loke. It washed him against the wall. Yet, he was still standing. The audience was waiting for someone to fall.

There was a small thud as the lion spirit fell to his knees. He disappeared. And the bell rang.

 _~o0O0o~_

The man stubbled into the what was formally known as the guild hall. It was now in ruins. Fire was eating away at the columns, the tables were thrown every where, glass littered the floor, burn marks (and other magical marks) painted the walls, and it looked like the roof was starting to cave in. Natsu huffed as he ran over to the bar where a paper was held in place by a throw knife. He ripped out the knife and threw it somewhere in the guild, and looked down at the paper. It had the dark guilds mark on it. It looked like the "all seeing eye" in purple ink. The paper also was covered in blood. The Master's blood. Natsu growled as he crumbled up the paper. ' _I need to start looking for my friends._ He thought to himself.

He walked around the guild hall, looking for some sort of clue that could've been left behind. As he searched under the bar for the up-tenth time, a glint cut his eye from underneath a bar stool. He ran to it and picked it up. It was a silver coin attached to what looked like a map. There were locations of other guilds with red "X's" drawn over in marker. The Fairy Tail guild had the biggest "X." Though, there was a circle around a certain part of a different country. It had stars around it. ' _Well,'_ He thought. ' _Looks like someone was dumb.'_ He looked over the map again, a plan formulating in his mind. Until his sensitive ears heard foot steps approaching. ' _That smell.'_ He thought as small tears formed in his eyes.

' _It can't be.'_

The GuildHall doors bursted open. A panting blonde looking at that place with devastation. Until, her eyes landed on dark Onyx ones.

"Natsu?" She asked quietly. Natsu tried to stop his tears.

"Luce."

 _ **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**_

 **Oh. I am mean.**

 **Well, sorry for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to look over it (And sorry for confusion. Remember, I'm not good at fight scenes. XD)**

 **I would like to say thanks to some of you-**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **AnimeOnCookie**_

 _ **BrokenPiecesofHell**_

 _ **ChaoticJeli**_

 _ **Emmy805761**_

 _ **Erzascarlet10901**_

 _ **Freckled God**_

 _ **Aria0906**_

 _ **BlackDiamond176**_

 _ **Fairylover2001**_

 _ **Kawaii-Turtles**_

 **And many more! Thank you guys! And don't forget, if you have a question, don't be afraid to review or PM about it. See you guys either tomorrow or in a week. XD**

 **P.S- Yay for over 2,000 words! That's a record. XD**

 **Almost to a thousand views, yay!**

 **R &R.**

 **:^)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Dress made of Stars

**Hey guys? Guess who's back? Meeeee! While I was away, I had internet like, once in a coffee shop where I read and reviewed some stories. I couldn't post anything though. :(**

 **Actually, I was thinking about posting the first chapter of a new story I'm thinking about doing. Maybe I'll do that once I'm finished updating this one. XD**

 **Thank you for all of your support!**

 **WARNING: I don't know where I'm going with this story. So if somethings don't make sense, it's because I've written it up on the spot and I'm confused as well. XD**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **~o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o~**_

 _~A Necklace made of Stars~_

"Congratulations, my Lady." The goat spirit said, while bowing to the victorious blonde. Lucy gave him smile.

"Thank you." Suddenly, she released a happy sob.

"My Lady?" Capricorn asked in worry. The blonde mage started to cry as she threw herself into capricorns arms, giving him a hug.

"Thank you for every thing Capricorn! You guys are the best! And now I get to go home and..." Lucy's overreacted sobs continued into something incoherent as she moved her face into Capricorn's chest. With a stern face, Capricorn gently patted her back.

"There, there." He said awkwardly. "You're very welcome. I knew you could do it. We are all so proud of you. And I'm sure your mother would be too." This made Lucy cry a little harder. Capricorn sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away. "Miss Lucy, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" He said. Lucy puffed out her cheeks.

"No, I'm not." She pouted. Her pout then turned to a small smile. "I'm just excited to get back home." Capricorn grimaced.

"You may not like what you find." He said sternly.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Nothing!" He said, quickly changing the subject. "Now, we don't want his majesty to see you like this, do we?" Lucy gave shook her head. Capricorn handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her invisible tears away.

"Alright," She said. "Let's go." Capricorn held his arm out, and she gladly took it. Capricorn then escorted the most powerful celestial mage out onto the field: Miss Lucy Heartfillia.

 _~o0O0o~_

As soon as she set foot out onto the dirt, the small stadium erupted into cheers. Before she reached the center, Virgo popped out from underneath the ground. She gave a small bow.

"Congratulations Princess. I have a gift for you." In a flash, Lucy felt Virgo fly around her body, clothing her in a new outfit. Once Virgo was done, she gave another bow, and dug deep into the ground. Lucy gave a small gasp to what she was wearing. It was the most beautiful ball gown she had ever seen. It had long sleeves that was made from a mesh material. The color of the dress itself was many different shades of blues and black. The mesh material made its way to her neck, and stopped at the hem of her dress. Her shoes were made of a black crystal, and the same kind hung from her ears in the shapes of hearts. The dress reached the floor, a small train following her. Her hair was down, silver crystals decorating it. Silver and gold sparkled littered her dress everywhere. She also wore a cape that looked like it was torn from the sky. It was a dark shade of blue, almost black. And it looked like real stars twinkled from the fabric. Though, Virgo made sure her belt and whip were still at her hip.

Lucy fixed her posture and continued walking. Capricorn had disappeared. The crowd had been silent during her transformation, but were now cheering again as she stopped at the center of the arena.

Then, there was silence. The Celestial King rose from his seat in all of his mustache glory.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Human Girl, Friend." He started. "On behalf of the celestial world, we congratulate you on becoming the strongest celestial wizard in history. We all know you _will_ stop the war on earthland and bring peace to the universe. For your hard work and dedication, I've decided to give you a gift." He snapped his fingers. Above her head, floated a silver necklace. It drifted downwards, over her head and rested around her neck. It was a necklace the had little charms made out of stars. There were fourteen total compartments. In the see-through compartments, there were the constellations of all of her spirits. The king smiled, pleased with himself.

"I picked the stars myself." Lucy looked up from her new gift.

"Thank you." She said softly. The king nodded.

"Now, you must return to your friends." He waved his giant arm, and there was a flash of light.

In front of her stood to lines of her spirits. Seven in each row. At the end of that, was a portal. She began to walk down the line of spirits, smiling at all of them as she passed by them. At the end on her left, stood Capricorn. He bowed to her.

"I'm looking forward to working with you again, my Lady." He said. Lucy giggled.

"Can't wait!" On her right was Leo, holding out a hand. She took it and he led her to the portal.

"You know I'll always be there to protect you, right?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Of course. We'll always have each other's back!" He returned her smile.

"I'll see you on the other side, my love." Lucy rolled her eyes. And stepped through the portal.

She did not like what she saw.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy had stepped out in the middle of Magnolia's marketplace. Her smile instantly fell. The entire town was engulfed in flames, and most of the buildings were destroyed.

' _What did I miss?'_ She thought to herself. The blonde mage started walking to the guild hall, hoping to find someone who could explain all of this to her. Her heels made clinking sounds as she walked down the cobblestone road. Small fires made crackling noise as they burned. That noise mixed with hers and silence, made an eerie atmosphere. When Lucy looked up, she observed the sky. It was a dark red, and black smoke covered most of it. Continuing her walking, she thought to herself,

' _What kind of Hell hole is this?'_ But the sight of the guild hall is what really made her panic. There were patches of flames on the roof, and most of the letters had fallen from the sign. The Fairy Tail insignia looked old and rusted. The big wooden doors were tilted in their hinges. Most of the windows were either cracked, broken, shattered, or just not there. Lucy took a deep breath as she hurried to the doors, throwing them open. The inside looked worse. Though there were no fires to be seen, you could see burn marks on the walls, ceiling, and floors. The tables were flipped over and glass littered the floor. She looked up and saw that some of the support beams had cracked and looked like they were about to cave in. But what really caught her interest was standing in front of the bar.

His white pants covered in ash and rips. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could easily see burn marks, scratched, and deep cuts on his skin. His left hand was balled in a hard fist, and he held a dagger in his right. She looked to his unruly pink hair. Now a little flattened and also covered in ash. Brown eyes met his tear-filled onyx. She felt her own tears swell up at the sight of him.

"Natsu?" She could tell he was trying to hold back tears. He croaked,

"Luce."

 _ **~o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o~**_

 **I'm sorry. This was more of a filler chapter. But, it did get to show you what had happened to Lucy before and her POV on it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **NOTE: Now that school is starting up, I don't have a clear schedule on when I can update. I will try and make it more than once a week.**

 **Thank you to,**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Knicksrock**_

 _ **Randoms-glowsticks**_

 _ **Loke is lifeLoke is love**_

 _ **ninaHyuuga**_

And many more! Ok. Imma go upload that new story. See you guys in the next up date!

Thank you!

R&R!

:^)


	6. Chapter 6- An Awkward Return

**Hey guys! So, I feel like it's time for an update. We all understand the craziness of the school day. So, that's why I'm typing this on my phone at school. XD. Please enjoy!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o~**

 _~An Awkward Return~_

Silence hung between the two. Brown eyes mirroring the awe and surprise she found in the onyx ones. A tear slowly fell from Natsu's eyes. He felt as if his prayers had been answered right then and there. His best friend, his partner, his Lucy. For a while, Natsu had to keep pushing away the thought that Lucy had died.

'She's just training.' He had used to think to calm himself down. But now here she was! After three long years and no word from her, she was finally back with him. Too bad it was at such an awful time.

Lucy on the other hand, was just as happy to see him. She had missed her friends deeply, and now her best friend is the first one she sees. Of course, it may not be under the best circumstances. And she could tell that he had missed her as well. But she had so many questions: Are you alright? What happened? Where are our friends? What's going on with our guild? But she held her questions as she waited for her friend to speak first.

And he did. He also had a fair share of his questions. But the first thing he said made Lucy pause for a second.

"Hey Luce." He said while trying to grin at her. She gave a small smile.

"Hey." That's when the questions started. And she was ready to answer all of them.

"Lucy, where have you been this whole time?"

"The celestial spirit world. Training, just like I said." She said. He looked a little hurt.

"But you didn't tell me that you were going to the celestial world! And you didn't even say goodbye!" He said, clearly upset. Lucy sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell anyone." She said. Natsu was silent for a second.

"I almost thought you died." He said quietly. Lucy dared herself closer to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon. You know me better than that." She said with a big grin on her face. He returned her smile with his own, goofy one. Then it turned into a questioning look.

"Why did you leave when a war was coming?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't know. I thought that their army would take long to get here. I didn't know how long I was going to be training. I-I thought you wouldn't want a weakling fighting on your side." There was pressure on her shoulder. Natsu had reached out and put his reassuring hand on her shoulder. His bangs covered his eyes as he spoke.

"Why would you say- No, why would you even think like that? Lucy, you should know better." He looked up at her with a small smile. "You are probably stronger than all of us. Besides, it's more fun when we're together." Lucy felt cold tears slide down her face. Natsu drew her into a soft hug.

After a second, Lucy jumped up in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, drawing him closer. Natsu only responded by wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I missed you." She breathed into his ear.

"Me too." He said back. They pulled back from their embrace. "Oh, I have two more questions." He said.

"Ok. Lay 'em on me." Natsu held up a finger.

"One: I knew that Loke couldn't survive on earthland for too long, so how did you survive in their world for so long." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know. They had put a spell on me at first, but after a while I just got strong enough."

"Oh." He said. Then he held up a second finger.

"What are you wearing?"

Lucy looked down and her face immediately burned a dark red.

"N-nothing!" She said. "I'll explain later." Natsu shrugged.

"Whatever weirdo." An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So, what happened to the guild?" She asked tentatively. Natsu's happy face instantly vanished.

"Oh. Well, I guess someone has to tell you the story."

 _FLASHBACK_

Fairy Tail had decided to get ahead of their enemies. They sent warren ahead to go undercover and relay information back to the guild via telepathic communication. Basically, the evil army was going to attack in two days. Immediately, everyone to prepare and evacuate some of the city.

The day before, some guild members were helping some final citizens leaving. That's when the evil guild attached. All clothed in purple-hooded cloaks. They started bombing and setting everything on fire. It's only been a couple of weeks. And ever since then, that guild has had a squad patrolling the city. They make sure no one gets in or out.

That's how hundreds of people ended up dead.

 _PRESENT_

Silence.

"What happened to our guild mates?" Lucy asked with a shaky breath. Natsu hesitated.

"Captured."

"Any casualties among us?"

"Two." He said quietly. There was a small gasp from Lucy. But Natsu forced a small smile.

"Hey Luce. I'm thinkin' about going to go find our family." He took a step back and held out his hand.

"Wanna be a team again?"

 _ **~o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o~**_

 **Thank you so much! I apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think.**

 **I will try and update again soon. School and stuff. :/**

 **But thank you again for reading. Love you!**

 **:^)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Loss of Three Fairies

**Hey guys! I have some news, (Don't worry, it's not that bad.) -**

 **For some reason, my profile-thingy won't let me check the amount of views own my stories. My graph hasn't updated since Sunday evening. But I get notifications of you guys reading my story. So, if you have any info on what's going on, or what I can do, please tell me!**

 **Last time I checked, (Sunday night,) we were almost to 50,000 views across all stories! The number was 49,983. That's why I want to know what's going on with my account.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the update! I'm assuming it's in celebration for 50,000 so let's celebrate! XD. Enjoy.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _~The Loss of Three Fairies~_

Soft sounds of pain, hurt, and sadness resonated off the stone walls. The stone was the color of dark, rainy clouds. It raised to meet the high ceiling. Chains hung on these gray walls, still glistening with fresh blood. On the cold hard floor of this chamber, lied several people in cells. Most of them were lying on the floor, their energy drained.

One sits on the floor, sobbing. Tears were cascading down her pale cheeks. Her long white hair tangled and matted. A tall woman, whose hair color resembled the color of blood, was angrily punching the metal bars of her cell. There were approximately fourteen cells, seven on either side. The members of the Fairy Tail guild sat there suffering in their failure.

Their magic was taken away from them by a spell used by one of the guild members. At least Erza could feel some of her power returning. But of course, she kept that secret. She stopped hitting the bars, and turned her attention to the sobbing bartender. She kneeled down next to her and put a reassuring hand on her back.

Mirajane had noticed and flinched. Erza withdrew her hand but crouched down to her level. Mira looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Erza wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman in a tight and comforting embrace.

"Mira, we must get over what has happened. It wasn't your fault, and he knows that. Don't you remember? We still have Natsu on the outside."

"Oh what? You expect sniffles to come and rescue us?!" She lashed out. Erza scowled. Yes, Dragneel had been a bit on the downside, but Erza still has hope that the dragon slayer will aid them.

"We must have faith that he will come." Erza said calmly.

"This wouldn't have happened if Lucy was still here!" Mira yelled into her hands.

"You don't know that!" Erza seethed. The other guild members averted their eyes from the fairy queen's anger.

A loud bang emitted from upstairs, indicating someone had slammed the metal door that lead to the dungeon.

"Would you all just shut up?" A male voice yelled. Loud footsteps echoed as the man walked down the stairs. A big burly man finally halted at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in a silver suit of armor, a dark purple cloak trailed after him. He had his helmet off, revealing his buzz-cut hairdo that was dyed a dark black. A purple all seeing eye was tattooed in the middle of his forehead. Some of the Fairy Tail members let out small whimpers. The man growled and bangged a fist up against one of the cells bars. Silence immediately followed.

"That's better." He said as he started to walk down the hallway. "Now, for those who don't know, my name is Banme. I'm second in command around here. And now, I must introduce you to my master." Banme holds up a purple orb. The lacrama lights up and another man appears. They could only see his face. Wrinkles and age spots were visible on his face . Though, he had a white beard that was long enough to be out of frame.

"Hello." His old voice said. "My name is Yami no Waru. The leader of the All-Seeing-Eye Guild."

 _~o0O0o~_

"Sorry I couldn't come down there and see you in person, my Fairies." He smirked. "I had to deal with _this_ one." He smiled sinisterly as he snapped his fingers. A pair of men hauled a limp mage into view. He collapsed on the floor. " _This,"_ Yami gestured to the blonde mage on the floor. "is what happens when fairies try to be rebellious." Mira gasped, she had recognized the man when they first brought him up. How could anyone defeat him?

"Laxus!" She screamed. He was unresponsive. "Get up!" Yami no Waru just chuckled darkly.

"Oh, so sorry miss. I'm afraid he can't do that." Mira gasped and Erza gripped her fists with anger.

"And why not?" Erza said through clenched teeth. The old man grinned.

"He's dead."

…..

There was a clang of metal as a member lashed out.

"No!" A green haired man said. He had punched the cell's bars so hard, he had bent them. "He cannot be dead! Laxus would never fall to an evil guild like this!" Freed exclaimed. Yami scowled at the man. Freed continued to punch the bars until some of them break off. "I'll kill all of you!"

"Men, seize him." Yami said calmly. Three guards subdued him and dragged him up the stairs. Freed was in tears now, mourning his leader. Once the door had closed, the Fairy Tail members heard a loud yell, and then there was silence. Yami grinned again.

"Oh Banme, you might want to go and clean that mess up." Banme nodded and Yami disappeared from the lacrama. Banme then turned around and stomped back up the stairs, leaving the fairies to mourn their two lost friends.

 _~o0O0o~_

The duo were seen walking through a vast desert. The winds nipped at their hair and blew sand around them. Lucy didn't really like the silence, so she decided to break the tension.

"So, I noticed that you're still here. Where is Happy." She knew this was a tough subject, but it was better than awkward silence. Or so she thought. Natsu stopped abruptly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"He got captured along with everyone else." He said sadly.

"Oh." Lucy said quietly. She noticed that in their previous conversation, he hadn't mentioned the master. Hesitantly, she asked;

"And, Master Makarov?" His response was almost too quiet. But it shook her nonetheless.

"He's dead."

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **And this is where I leave you. I know that was a terrible way to leave the chapter, so I'm going to try and update again soon. You know how school is. But don't worry. I've already got the next chapter planned out. I just need to write it. XD**

 **Thank you for those who favorited/reviewed/followed! Though my traffic stats are down, I still get many wonderful emails.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	8. Chapter 8- A Cave?

**Hey guys. School, blah blah, after school activities, blah blah, blah blah.**

 **Here's an update! XD**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~A Cave?~_

The warm wind nipped at their sand-covered hair. The sun sent its rays down on the team, giving off unbearable heat. They walked slowly, beads of sweat appearing on their brow. Their slow-traveling feet were leaving footprints on the small sandy dunes.

Lucy does not know this place. She has no idea where they were going. She followed closely behind Natsu, who had a map in hand. They trudged at a slow pace, much to Lucy's distress. Her dress was getting stickier and heavier with every step.

Natsu, too, didn't have a clue on where they were. His reading skills have improved slightly over the years, but he still had troubles with maps. But he didn't want Lucy to know that. He was _pretty_ sure that they were going to the right way. As long as he got to his friends, he would travel any distance. And he felt a lot better now that Lucy was here. He could tell that she is a lot more powerful now. He could sense the huge amount of magic power radiating off of her. It intimidated _him_ a little bit.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Lucy asked a question.

"Hey Natsu? Do you know where we're going?" There was a slight pause.

"No." He said.

"WHAT?" She screamed. Natsu groaned in pain as he covered his ear.

"Gosh, I didn't think I'd ever miss that." He grumbled.

"Does that mean we're lost?" Lucy asked annoyed. The pause he gave her answered her question.

"Let's just hope we don't die of exhaustion." She grumbled.

An hour passes.

Lucy finally groaned in annoyance. Her skin was moist and her skin was slightly sticky, her face red from the heat. They were both slightly out of breath.

"Can we take a rest soon?" She asked/whined. Natsu did not answer, for he did not know. As she asked that, the duo reached the top of a sand dune. There was a clearing that looked just like the rest of the desert: like a desert. But at the other end, was a dark grey cave. The two looked at each other in question. _Why is there a cave in the middle of a desert?_

Lucy took off down the dune, literally leaving Natsu in the dust. There was shelter! Which meant there was shade! Something to block the accursed sun. Natsu hesitantly jogged after the girl.

 _'Why would there just be a cave in the middle of this sandbox? Could it be a trap?'_ He thought to himself. He turned his attention back onto the blonde girl in front of him. Her dress was flailing behind her. _'What's with that dress again?'_

Lucy finally got inside the cave and plopped herself onto its floor. The cold stone felt great against her skin. She waited patiently for Natsu to come in, he has the supply pack. Once he came in, he sat on the floor and pulled out two jugs of water. He tossed one of them to Lucy, who caught it gratefully. He started to down the water while Lucy took hearty sips.

After they finished hydrating themselves, Lucy laid herself into the cold, stone floor. Sleep was calling her name, and her eyelids fluttered shut. She was asleep in a few minutes. Natsu, noticing her actions, moved himself to the wall of the cave and sat up against it. He reached into his pack and grabbed a fish. (He always had one on hand, of course.) He was about to take a bite, when he noticed how uncomfortable Lucy looked. He sighed and undid the blanket from the top of his pack. He thought that it would be smart to not drape it over her for a blanket; it was too hot and dry out for that. So he laid it down next to her and carefully, without waking her up, rolled her over onto it. Then, he undid his scarf and slowly folding it. With one hand, he lifted her head while the other slid the scarf into pace. Lucy instantly relaxed when her head hit his scarf. Natsu smiled to himself and crawled back over to the wall.

With fish in hand, he lit his hand on fire, instantly cooking the fish. He took a bite happily.

 _'At least we're making good time.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's only around midday. If we continue through the night, we'll be there by late morning tomorrow. Might as well hit the sack.'_ He finished off his fish and lay down. He let the sleep consume him.

 _~o0O0o~_

Natsu awoke a few hours later to shuffling noises echoing through out the cave. Lucy was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face had a mixture of emotions on it: fear, concern, and confusion. He groggily crawled over to the blonde and nudged her side.

"Lucy. Hey, Luce, wake up. It's just a dream." He said, tiredness leaking into his voice. He watched as she blinked her eyes opened, taking in their surroundings. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, it was just a weird dream." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah that's ok. It was just a dream." Lucy picked up the folded scarf and held it out to him. He gladly took it from her and placed it in its rightful home. The two shared a comfortable silence.

Then, there was a cool wind that blew from down the cave. Natsu sniffed.

 _'What is that smell?_ He thought to himself. Lucy watched in curiosity at her best friend. What was going on in his head? He just stood there, looking towards the back of the cave. Suddenly, in one swift movement, her grabbed his pack and took off to the back of the cave.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled to him. He did not stop. Lucy picked her self, gown and all, off the ground and ran after him. The light began to fade as the duo ran deeper into the cave. Then it becomes very dark. Lucy could barley see the boy in front of her. Then the darkness consumed them. Though Lucy pushed forward, knowing her partner was still running to where the breeze had come from. Then there was a small light in front of them. As they got closer, the white light began to grow. The two burst from the cave and enter a clearing.

Unlike the vast desert they were in only a few hours ago, exotic plants and the most beautiful flowers Lucy has ever seen now surrounded them. The flowers gave off a nice fragrance. As Lucy looked to the sky, she saw that it was a mixture of a light blue and orange, signaling that the sun was about to go down. Birds fly across the sky in their formations, casting shadows onto the forest floor below.

They continue through the jungle, until they hear a noise that makes them stop in the middle of their tracks. It was unmistakable: A roar.

 _~o0O0o~_

"This is so frustrating!" The brunette said. "I suggest we find a way out of here. Maybe we could get the trust of one of the guards and then, when he's distracted, we'll strike." The usually drunk-Cana suggested.

"That wouldn't work." Levy stated. A muffled 'Gi-hi' was heard behind her. The Iron Dragon Slayer was chained to the wall and had a power-stopping gag around his mouth. Cana sighed.

"We have to try something." She mumbled. "Are there any other ideas?" A collective 'No' sounded through out the dungeon.

"Great." Cana huffed. Grey was watching silently at his scarlet-haired friend. She was sitting in a corner, legs crossed, eyes closed. Unknown to the others (besides Grey) Erza was slowly gaining her power back. She knew it would take a little more time, but this encouraged her to try and speed up the process. The guild needed to be saved.

 _~o0O0o~_

Natsu was practically dragging Lucy by the wrist now. Her dress was torn in some places due to it snagging on twigs and rocks. Her hair was getting caught in the branches of trees. But the Fire Dragon Slayer kept moving. He was in full-on instinct mode.

"Natsu! Please so down!" Lucy begged. They go through a bush and Natsu abruptly stops, causing Lucy to run into him. "Hey! Warn me next time!" She whined, holding her hands to her nose. An annoyed expression turned into awe when she gathered her surroundings. They had come to a clearing covered by the greenest grass, and surrounded by bushes and flowers. There was a big drop at the end of the clearing. A rock jutted out (like a diving board) over the drop. A couple hundred feet below them, there was a large lake. There was another rock that came over the side that lay directly where Natsu stood. ( **A/N: He was standing on the first rock I talked about.)** Below the two rocks were waterfalls. Giving the 'twin waterfall' effect. The mist created rainbows as the water fell to the lake below.

The roar sounds again, startling the two. With Natsu's heightened hearing, he could her what sounded like the beating of wings. He crept to the edge of the rock. Suddenly, a huge creature shot up into the air with its scaly underbelly facing them. Natsu was knocked back onto his butt. Lucy rushed to help him up. They both looked in awe as the creature leveled out, its red scales now visible to them. Natsu knows exactly what this creature is:

A Dragon.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **And there you go!**

 **This is the official celebration for 50,000 views across all stories!** **3 I love you all so much.**

 **I'm pretty sure this is the longest update, so yeah a treat for you. XD For myself, however, I'm going to bake myself a cake. XD Thank you guys so much for your endless love and support. Tell my what you think of this update.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	9. Chapter 9- A Safe Haven?

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for your awesome reviews and getting 50 favorites. Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions. On with the chapter.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**

 _~A Safe Haven?~_

The duo stared at the mythological beast. It was a dragon. A _dragon._ Its red scales seemed to be sparkling in the late-afternoon light. It had a big belly, and a long chubby neck. He had a long snout. Brown horns stuck out from his forehead. His legs were also chubby, with long, black claws. His eyes were an obsidian color. Natsu's face fell a little bit. He was hoping this dragon was his father. Though, the dragon looked like him,

 _This dragon was_ not _Igneel._

Lucy was still by his side, mute in shock. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. ' _Could this be Natsu's father?'_ She thought to herself. But one quick glance told her the answer. _'Then who is he?'_ The team backed up when the dragon started to descend, intent on landing. Gusts of wind blew at their hair. Leaves and flower petals swirled around them as the dragon's wings blew wind to them. The dragon lands with a soft 'thud'.

It stared them down while the duo tried to form words. Natsu is the first to speak.

"W-who are you?" The dragon does not answer him.

" _Hm. Pink hair? Natsu! Is that you?"_ The dragon speaks. " _I couldn't believe I didn't recognize you at first. Silly me. How have you been?_

"U-um. Fine." He stutters. The dragon nods. He turns his attention to Lucy.

 _"And who is this beautiful girl? A mate?"_ The dragon asks. Lucy does not respond. Only a light pink blush crawled over her cheeks. Natsu's face, on the other hand, was as red as Erza's hair. He starts to stutter.

"N-no! S-she's my partner Lucy."

The dragon just chuckles.

"Your father has told me a lot about you." He said. Natsu did a small gasp.

"My father?" He asked. The dragon nodded once again.

"I'm Igneel's brother, Kasai. It's nice to finally meet you my nephew, Natsu."

 _~o0O0o~_

Erza could feel the shift of magical energy in the air. She is aware of her own magic energy returning to her, but this was different. Something was _not_ right here. And she would figure it out.

 _~o0O0o~_

"You're my uncle?" The pink-haired boy asked.

"Yes child." The dragon responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." The dragon responded simply. "Why are _you_ here?" There was a pause. Why were they there? Weren't they supposed to be rescuing their friends?

"We came from a cave. What do you mean you live here?" Natsu asked. The dragon was interrupted by another roar; this one was lower and louder. The three looked to the sky, which was littered with thousands of dragons. All different sizes, shapes, and colors: Blue, red, green, grey, black, and many more. Their colored scales seemed to sparkle in the late-afternoon light. The wind also began to pick up as the dragons took to the skies. Some were roaring as they flew, communicating to each other.

"What is this place?" Natsu breathed.

' _What is with this boy and questions?'_ The old dragon chuckled to himself.

"This place is called, 'Anzen'na hinansho,' but we all call it 'Sēfu' for short."

"It's like a safe haven for dragons?" Lucy asked quietly. The dragon shrugged.

"If you want to perceive it that way, then sure." Natsu tapped the dragon's leg.

"Is Igneel here?" He asked tentatively. The dragon felt his heart go heavy.

"I'm sorry child. No. He disappeared five years ago." The boy's head snapped up.

"So he was here! I thought I smelled him!" The boy grinned. Kasai turned and started to walk into the forest, in the direction the other dragons were flying to.

"Come. I have something to show you." He said. The two looked at each other and nodded. They followed him into the forest.

 _~o0O0o~_

During their walk, Kasai had lowered his tail so the two could climb onto his back. The team was now high in the air, almost able to touch the treetops. Natsu was in front, focusing on where his uncle was taking them. Lucy sat behind Natsu, admiring the beautiful scenery. It wasn't normal for her to be looking at 'pretty flowers' without fighting someone. She could finally sightsee without being scared to death. The red dragon smiled at his nephew and his "partner." Just by looking at them, Kasai could tell the situation. Not to mention, (thanks to his heightened sense of smell) he could smell traces of Natsu on Lucy.

His smile grew as he took a rather large step, causing the two to jump. They both gave a yelp. Natsu went to Kasai's back to steady himself, while Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist. Instantly, Natsu's face sported a light blush, while Lucy didn't really notice. Kasai smirked.

' _Victory.'_

 _~o0O0o~_

By the time they got to another clearing, the sun was setting low in the sky. The clearing had a mixture of short grass and long grass. When the Lucy slipped off the dragon's back, the grass reached her knees. At the end of the clearing, there was a tall cliff. Embedded in the cliff side were at hundreds of caves. When Lucy looked up to Kasai with a questioning look, he answered her question.

"Those are dragon's dens." He said.

"Oh." She said softly. The dragon began to walk towards the cave.

"This is where we make camp." He began to walk towards the edge of cave. Kasai lifted himself into the air, holding out his 'hand.' The two climbed on and Kasai flew them to the top of the cliff. He put them down and began to walk into another clearing. This one had tents and put out campfires.

"I'm confused, are there other people here?" Lucy asked.

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I'll explain when they come back. They should be done with hunting soon." He said, shrugging. That's when they heard the first wing beat. Coming over the horizon was a huge grey dragon. It held what looked like a sheep in his claws. As he neared the camp, he dropped the sheep into what looked like a corral. He landed not to far away from them. That's when more of the dragons came. They all repeated the process and landed. Once the last one landed, the dragons began to regroup and encircle Kasai. Natsu and Lucy felt so over whelmed. There were hundreds of dragons were staring right in front of them.

"Kasai. We got a great haul." A gruff looking dragon spoke. He leaned down to the duo. "And who is this?" Kasai smiled.

"Everyone, this is my nephew Natsu and his partner Lucy. Let us welcome them into our pack with a feast!" He shouted. The dragons began to cheer and spread out, breaking into different groups. The gruff-grey dragon bowed to Kasai.

"As you wish Chief." Then he turned to the duo. "Pleased to meet you Natsu and Lucy." Natsu looked to his uncle in surprise.

"Chief?" He questioned. Suddenly, the camp was filled with an eerie green light that encircled the dragons. The wind began to pick up and Natsu looked to the horizon, where the sun was now gone and the moon was starting to rise. Natsu and Lucy hugged each other as the wind whipped at their hair and the dragons began to glow even brighter. Then the moon finally came out. And the glow died down. Natsu and Lucy blinked before the dust died down. They all gasped at what they saw. Instead of the many dragons, there stood _humans._ They all had different hair-colors and skin tones. A tall buff male that resembled Gajeel walked up to him. His long black hair was tied up into a ponytail and had a grey streak through it.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Kasai said behind them. They turned around only to face a tall-tan man. He wore a white shirt with a red jacket over it. He also wore white, baggy pants. He was barefoot and he wore a black wristband. His hair was a dark red color, and hung in his eyes.

"Welcome to my family."

 **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**

 **Ok, I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **NOTE: This is a slight AU. Personally, I am not caught up on the series so I don't know a lot of things. So I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks for all of your love and support! A lot of your reviews make me laugh. XD Examples;**

 **AnimeOnCookie-** _ **"THIS IS SO DARK."**_

 **Typhlosion8-** _ **"NOOOO! THIS MUST BE A FAKE CHAPTER I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"**_

 **A random fairy-** _ **"WHO DIED?!**_

 **AnimeOnCookie- "** _ **NATSU, BE PATIENT, LUCY-SAN WILL RETURN TO YOU AS YOUR PRINCESS IN SHINING ARMOR! If such thing exists?"**_

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch-** _ **"Bootiful story."**_

 **Thank you guys! I love all of you! I hope I can update school. But you know, school.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	10. Chapter 10- Flower Crowns

**Yay, 10th chapter! I'm trying to update all of my stories as quickly as possible for you to read. I've already got two on-going stories for Fairy Tail and one that is still in the works. I want to start working on its second chapter for you who liked the first one.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying to get a system going where I can write and still have time for school at the same time. You know the problem; all the authors are talking about school. :|**

 **On with the update!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~Flower Crowns~_

Many of the tribe members milled about, preparing for the feast. Natsu just gaped at them, his arms hanging loosely at his side. The redheaded man laughed as he slapped Natsu roughly on the back.

"So, what do you think?" Natsu paused.

"I don't know what to make of it." He took a step into the chaos. "This is where you've all been?" He took another step. "And since when can we do that?!" He shouted, waving a pointed finger at Kasai's figure. First to his deep red wings, then his human stomach, then to his tail, and back up again.

Natsu huffed and turned away, only to see a different scene. A small boy, with a light green tail protruding from his backside, was trying to use it to pick an apple from a tree. Kasai chuckled and walked over to the boy and picked the apple for him. The boy smiled in thanks and ran off to a nearby tent. Kasai turned back to them.

"For years, thousands of dragons have flocked to this place. Yes, it does have a surplus in food, and nice fertile grass. There's also plenty of water and shelter. But the main reason we are drawn here, is for its magic. There's a type of magic energy that only dragons sense. This place is sort of like a hidden sanctuary for dragons." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"It's not very hidden then. We found it pretty easily. The entrance was a cave in the middle of a desert!" Lucy stated. Kasai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well yes, but you could only see it because of Natsu. Only dragons and their dragon slayers can see the entrance."

"Oh." Lucy said quietly. Kasai put his arms around the two and walked them to the center of the camp. A giant bonfire sat there. Its flames flickered in the evening light. And the orange-red flames licked at the sky, the highest flame reaching about eight feet into the air. Kasai patted them both on the back.

"I'll answer your questions later tonight." He told them. He snapped his fingers and a lean man stepped to his side. The new man raised a grey horn to his lips and blew, it creating a low sound. Some of the villagers stopped what they were doing and joined them at the bonfire.

"Tonight! We will have a feast for my nephew," He took a pause and looked at Lucy. "And his lovely partner's; arrival!" He finished. The dragons stood in silence. Kasai raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?" He barked. That's when the party started.

 _~o0O0o~_

The guard banged on the cells bar for what seemed like the hundredth time. The whimpering still continued.

"Would you all just shut up?" The guard shouted in annoyance. That's when the whimpering ceased. "Finally. You fairies are a pain in my ass." The burly man hobbled back up the stairs, his suit of armor clanking all the way up. The guild members of Fairy Tail listened until the guard closed the steel door. He opened the eye slit and shouted,

"And keep quiet!" Then the slit slid shut. Erza had to keep herself from punching that imbecile in the face.

' _Soon.'_ She thought.

 _~o0O0o~_

Back at Sēfu, Natsu and Lucy were being pushed onto big, fluffy pillows in front of the bonfire. Natsu crossed his legs while Lucy tucked hers underneath her. The dragons brought over a table that was low to the ground and set them in front of them. It was covered in fruits and vegetables, and many other delicacies. Natsu instantly felt his mouth water at the sight. As soon as they put it down, Natsu dove in and began stuffing his face. While Lucy took her time. After a couple minutes, two women came over. Both were tall, and one had purple hair while the other had a dark green. The green-haired woman came over to Lucy and places a crown made from flowers onto her head. The crown had big red flowers on it, along with smaller flowers that were shades of orange, blue, purple, and yellow.

They put a similar one onto Natsu's head, who didn't really take notice of it. A loud boom startled them both. It turned out to be drums that the villagers brought out. Performers circled the bonfire and the show began. The dancers began to move with intricate movements. The dancers would move in a circle around the fire with graceful movements. Lucy felt like she was in a trance, watching these dancers move in such mesmerizing ways. The twelve dancers circled the bonfire once again, and on the last hit of the drum, they threw their hands up into the air. The fire seemed to burst even higher into the air. The rest of the villagers clapped at the end of the performance. Kasai's loud clapping sounded from behind the duo.

"Excellent. Now, pass the booze! I'm ready for a party!" Kasai shouted. The rest of the dragon clan cheered and the music started back up again. Lucy smiled at the dragons. They reminded her of Fairy Tail. She frowned slightly.

 _'Fairy Tail. I hope they're ok.'_ She thought. But her frown turned into a small smile. A man her age stepped up in front of her. He was tall, lean, and had honey-colored hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a vest and long pants that were a brown color. He smiled sweetly to her and gave a small bow, holding a hand out to her. She returned his smile and took his hand. She stood up as he led her to where the rest of the villagers were dancing. She was twirled around to different dance partners, letting the beat of the drums carry her.

Natsu watched, still seated at the table, his partner smile with joy as she danced. _It's been so long._ As Lucy was twirled back into the blonde-haired boy's arms, Natsu felt a pang in his heart. Why wasn't he out there dancing? That's when the purple-haired woman came back and asked for a dance. Shrugging, he got up and joined in on the festivities. As he danced, he kept an eye on Lucy, waiting patiently for his turn to dance with her.

And that night, they partied like Dragons.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Ok, I hope you enjoyed this update! I'm sorry for any mistakes. My high school was playing a "rival" high school and it's a big game. So I'm a little distracted because I'm also looking at Twitter. XD You see, I go to a school that I'm not zoned for because I'm in a magnet. But the school we're playing is the school I'm zoned for. So all of my friends are there. So yeah. That's my life. XD**

 **Ok, I am LOVING your reviews! (We're almost to 50, btw.) Some examples;**

 **A random fairy-** _ **"You actually like my comment?! THANK YOU! It's very nice to know that I made you laugh, even if you may have slightly murdered my feels with your story."**_

 __ **I'm sorry I murdered your feelings. XD**

 **Evilneko101-** _ **I LVOE IT OMFG I CAN'T EVEN SPELL CAUSE THIS IS SO AWESOME**_

 **XD Thank you!**

 **And thank you AnimeOnCookie for being so sweet and awesome.**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! Everyone rocks. XD**

 **Please tell me what you think and have an awesome day/night!**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	11. Chapter 11- A Dance to Remember

**Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient with me and this story. I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating my stories regularly. I've been really busy with school, and I hope you understand. (I'm in a theater program, so that takes up most of my time.)**

 **Thank you for all of your supportive reviews!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~A Dance to Remember~_

Natsu remember booze. Lots of booze. That was the last thing he remembered: asking for another cup of alcohol. And then, nothing. At the moment, the dragon slayer didn't even feel like opening his eyes. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell that it was morning. The pounding headache told him so. He groaned and felt movement on his chest. He cracked an eye open to see what that weight was. He just got an eye-full of golden hair.

' _What happened last night?'_ He thought to himself.

~ _Flashback~_

Another cup of alcohol was thrusted into Natsu's hand. The dragon's have been partying for about three hours now. He had danced until the first song was over until the male dragons pulled him away. Natsu immediately went back to the food table and burrowed back in- the male dragons at his tail. The males shoved food in their faces for a good ten minutes. Natsu leaned back, patting his full stomach happily. One of the males, a brown-haired one, noticed that Natsu was done and offered a hand to help him up. Natsu took it and thanked the male.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu. My name is Dāto. Do you want to try our fire whiskey? You seem like the kind of guy who can handle it." Dāto said with a kind smile. Natsu chuckles.

"Yeah, bring it on."

 _~o0O0o~_

Natsu bit his tongue. The fire whiskey was way hotter than he thought it would be. It was also _delicious._ Natsu would get himself killed for saying it, but this cook is better than Mira! Dāto chuckled and slapped Natsu on the back.

"See! I knew you could keep it down." Natsu grinned back as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks. I haven't had one of those in two months!" Dāto sat on the bar stool next go him, looking at the dancers next to the bonfire. Natsu continued to drink his beverage. The song ended with a final bang on the drum. The dancers stopped and applauded. A certain blonde skipped over to the bar. She tapped her friend on the back to get his attention. He swiveled on his stool to face his friend.

There was a small sweat on her brow. Her hair was disheveled and she held up her gown so she could walk. The flower crown was tilted atop her head.

"Hey Natsu! I was just checking up on you." She said with a smile.

"I'm fine. I just had the best fire whiskey ever!" He said.

"You better not let Mira hear you say that." Lucy said with a giggle. A toned arm threw itself over Lucy's shoulders. Natsu's smile faltered a bit. The arm belonged to the blonde-haired man that had asked Lucy to dance with him the first time. Natsu hadn't noticed it, but the two blondes have been dancing together ever since. The blonde man reaches his other arm out to him.

"Hey there!" He says in a friendly tone. "My name is Raito. You enjoying the party?" Natsu gave him a firm handshake.

"Yeah, thank you." Raito smiled at him. Another song began playing. Raito's ears perked up and he grabbed a drink with one hand and Lucy's wrist with the other.

"Come on Luce! Let's dance again!" He said while pulling her away. As they ran back to the crowded dance floor, Natsu let out a low growl. Dāto nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Natsu only mumbled something incoherent. "What do you say? I may have dragon senses, but articulate man." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm the only one that's aloud to call her 'Luce.'" Dāto chuckled at him.

"Well, maybe you should ask her to dance." Immediately, Natsu's face turns red.

"Well, I, uh don't want to embarrass her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's always complains that I embarrass her everyday." Dāto slapped him on the back.

"Nah, come on Natsu. Just go have fun! It is _your_ feast." Natsu nodded shyly and moved to the dancers. They all had paired up, forming a large circle. In the center of the circle there was a smaller, inner circle of dancers. Natsu found a purple haired girl- barely twelve years old- and offered a hand to her. The little girl smiled and put her small hand in his large one, and they joined the circle.

 _~o0O0o~_

Being a male, Natsu didn't really have to know a lot of moves. He just got to spin the ladies around, dance a couple of moves, and move them on to the next guy. The two circles moved in different directions. The outer circle moved to the right and the inner circle moved to the left. And Natsu was having fun. He couldn't believe it. He was having fun and was laughing along with the other party goers. Although, Natsu kept Lucy in the corner of his eye, waiting for his turn to dance with her. She was three guys away. Somehow, another drink had been pushed into her hands. Suddenly, the music paused and one of the drummers chanted something. The fire-dragon slayer followed everyone's lead and lead the girl in his arms (a blue-haired girl) into the inner circle. Then the drummers resumed the song.

Natsu danced with the next two girls, and his heart beat increased with each hit of the drum. Then, the beat slowed. And a harp played. ' _When did they get a harp?'_ Natsu asked himself. But it didn't matter at that moment. His blonde partner twirled into his arms. The blonde, through her drunkness, took the lead for the slow dance. She knew it wasn't his thing. He smiled at her. _'You know me the best.'_ Natsu, who was starting to feel a little tipsy himself, let his eyes wander over her face. The small sheen of sweat was still present on her forehead. Her smile was bright and warm in the moonlight. Her eyes shown with fire and her cheeks were tinted pink. And she couldn't look more _beautiful_ to Natsu.

Feeling daring, Natsu took the lead for Lucy and led her to the center of the inner circle. Now, everyone was revolving around them. Lucy stared into his dark eyes and he stared back into her chocolate brown ones. They both slowed to a snails pace, swaying with each other. Lucy's smile slowly turned into a neutral expression. Now the duo stood still, gazing into each others eyes. Ever so slowly, Lucy moved her head closer to his. Natsu's eyes slowly dripped down, Lucy looked at him through half-lidded eyes. And then she did it. Something that Natsu never thought would happen for a while.

Lucy placed her soft lips onto his.

 _~Present~_

' _Oh. That's what happened.'_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened as his mind registered what had happened. Lucy kissed him. Lucy kissed _him._ And _he_ kissed _Lucy._ Lucy's head shifted on his chest. Natsu smiled in content. Yep. He'll finally admit it.

 _He's in love with Lucy._

 _ **O0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Thank you guys! I'm sorry for any mistakes and the confusing-ness that is this update. So thanks again. I love you!** **NOTE: I will NOT take as long as I did to update the next chapter. I hate leaving you guys high and dry and only to come back to a crappy chapter.**

 **:^)**


	12. Chapter 12- Blood Secrets?

**Time to talk.**

 **I'm** _ **sooooo**_ **sorry that I broke my promise! I'm usually really good at keeping them. I basically have the same excuse as last time: my drama department is going through competition. We have two shows; the main stage we finished last week. But then we started right away on our other competition piece. (Our one act.) And I'm a crew chief for that one, so I've been pretty busy. Don't worry. After a couple more weeks, I'll be back to updating regularly!**

 **Thank you so much for your kindness and understanding. It means a lot.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the update.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~Blood Secrets?~_

Lucy tightly closed her eyes when another strike of pain passed in her forehead. She really shouldn't have taken that second glass of alcohol. Unfortunately, her pink haired idiotic friend woke her up early. He was shuffling around the hut, looking for his black vest. She had groaned in annoyance and he had just chuckled at her.

And now she was sitting at that long table again, eating this mornings delicacies. The dragons had prepared a breakfast so exotic it had Natsu drooling more than usual. Lucy softly giggled at this thought. Her friend looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny Luce?" He asked. She shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok." He said tentatively. Then he continued to drown himself in food. After their plates started to empty, Kasai went over to them. He put a hand on one of their shoulders.

"Now, my children, it's time to talk." The duo gulped nervously and followed the redheaded man to his hut. Even though he was the leader of the pack, his hut was the same size as everyone else's. The inside was another story. He led them inside his exquisite living place.

There was a table that was low to the floor with a red tablecloth on top of it. There were big fluffy pillows varying in colors: mostly red, orange, yellow, and more red. Kasai went ahead and sat himself at the head of the table. Lucy sat herself down and Natsu plopped on the pillow across from Lucy. He popped an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked. Kasai ignored his question and turned to Lucy, who was looking down at her hands.

"Lucy, do you have something you want to ask me?" She slowly shook her head.

"Not really. I'm just shocked to see how much I've missed." She said as she clenched her fists. Kasai leaned over the table and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Soon, everything will be clear."

 _~o0O0o~_

"As you know, Dragons have been attacked ever since we formed. Actually, our tribe has been hiding here ever since Yami no Waru decided to hunt for our tribe."

"Why are they attacking you?" Lucy asked softly.

"Well, you see, he is hunting us for our magical power. What they do, is hunt us down and kill us. Then, they use magical lacrimas to suck up and hold our blood."

"Why your blood?" Natsu asked impatiently. Kasai held up a hand to calm him.

"I'm getting to that." He said. "Dragon's blood is said to have healing properties. But not just that. It is said that drinking Dragon's blood gives the drinker immense power and eternal life." There was a small gasp from Lucy.

"Really?" She said. Kasai nodded his head.

"Even though we are a peaceful clan, I have decided to declare war."

~ _o0O0o~_

"What?" Natsu asked. The duo was now walking hurriedly behind Kasai, who was making his way through the camp. He didn't say where he was going. But Natsu intended to get answers. "But you just said you were a _peaceful_ clan!" Kasai nodded his head.

"We are. And I'm the leader."

"So?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

" _So,_ it is _my_ job to keep this village safe. I've already lost three of my family members. I don't need to lose more." Kasai stingily as he quickened his pace. When they got to the center of the village, a woman came up to Kasai. She gave a small curtsey.

"Excuse me sir! Our village is running low on water! The stream we usually use has gone dry! What should we do?" She asked frantically. Kasai put a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"Hm." He then turned to Lucy and Natsu. "Hey, about you two go and find another stream we could get our water from." He said. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and Lucy nodded her head politely. Before the duo could head off, Kasai put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Um, Lucy, don't you want to change?" He asked. Lucy looked down and blushed: she was still in her ball gown from the celestial spirit world. She gave a small _eep!_ And rushed to her hut.

 _~o0O0o~_

A couple minutes later, Natsu and Lucy were standing in front of the forest. Lucy was now wearing a blue-knee length skirt and a tank top that was a lighter shade of blue. On her feet, were leather sandals. The ladies of the tribes decided to braid her hair and add pink flowers in it. She also had a pink flower bracelet on. Natsu snickered at the flowers in her hair. She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It's the only thing they had. Can we just go now." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Let's go." And they started off into the dense jungle.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Sorry for any mistakes. And I'm sorry for this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter. I think this'll be one of the last filler chapters. I hope you enjoyed anyway. (Though I highly doubt that you did.)**

 **And thanks for over 5,000 views! It means a lot. And I'll try to update sooner. Thank you for your support and understanding! Love you!**

 **:^)**


	13. Chapter 13- The Roar

**Uggggggghhhh. So sorry that I haven't been updating! I told you in the last chapter on how competition time is coming up for us theater students. So that means I can't update on a regular basis anymore. BUT DON'T WORRY: this is only for seven more days. So yay! For now, let's get this update up.**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~The Roar~_

Lucy had started to regret her decision. She was currently standing ankle deep in mud. Of course, she had taken off her shoes before hand. Natsu was trudging ahead of her, the water bucket in his hand. He was eerily quiet. Lucy cringed as she took another step in the gooey mud. Who knows what was in there! As she looked ahead, she saw that the mud was ending. She sighed in relief. She kept her eyes trained on the clearing. She didn't feel like thinking about the squishy texture of the mud, or the coolness of it, or the slimy tentacle thingy wrapping around her ankle- Lucy stopped walking. Natsu looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question. She looked back at him with a panicked expression.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu asked. Lucy did not move. Then, all of the sudden, Lucy was yanked into the air. She gave a loud yelp, as she swung upside-down in the air. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. She swung back and forth in the air, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Seriously?" She yelled at the beast that held her. Natsu pulled his arm back, ready to cast a spell, when the beast froze. Lucy, whose eyes were now closed, had a hand planted firmly on the tentacle.

"What is she doing?" Natsu asked himself.

" _Black hole."_ She whispered quietly. The forest became eerily quiet. The beast that was hidden beneath the mud screeched as a black hole appeared on its tentacle, sucking him into a nonexistent plane. Lucy was now released and landed calmly in the muddy with a small splash. She straightened herself and opened her eyes.

"Whoa." Natsu whispered. _'She_ did _get stronger.'_ He smiled to himself. _'Of course she did. She's Lucy.'_ He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Lucy was now walking ahead of him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You coming? I think the stream is up ahead." She said while pointing in front of her.

 _~o0O0o~_

The duo was smarter this time and walked around the mud pit. Natsu carried four very large jugs filled with the water. Lucy had one in each arm, and then the rest of the jugs floating in a line behind her. (Which were eight jugs.) She had used a spell called 'Gravitational pull.' She had explained to Natsu that it was similar to gravity magic, and allowed her to change the gravity (If it was on or off) of any object. Now, you're probably wondering how they found that water source so quickly. Natsu was actually still a little hung-over from the party that the village threw. So sniffing out the water was easy. Though, he had an important question to ask Kasai: why couldn't they sniff out the water themselves? Now, the duo could see the opening to the village. Natsu inhaled slowly. His eyebrows knit together in concern. ' _Why the hell does it smell like blo-'_

A roar sounded off in the distance, making the ground beneath their feet shake. Natsu grunted as he tried to keep his balance while holding the water jugs. Lucy made a startled noise and her gravity spell broke, making the jugs fall to the floor, giving off a loud _thump!_ (Luckily, the jugs weren't that far off the floor.)

"What was that?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know." He answered, sniffing the air again. Suddenly, he took off running.

"Hey! Natsu!" She said taking off after him, still holding the water. She was struggling to move at his pace, especially while holding the water. Her pink-haired friend was way ahead of her, leaping over branches to make his way to the clearing.

His heart was pounding faster and faster with every step. He was wishing the smell he was smelling was not _that_ smell. The road sounded again. Closer, this time. Natsu broke through into the village, only to find what was left of a village.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Sorry to cut it off right here. Please don't be mad at me! Thank you for your lovely reviews! They make my day so much better!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. 3**

 **:^)**


	14. Chapter 14- The Cube

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I had a little break for two months. As I've mentioned, my troupe was in competition (which we one actually so yay.) and I haven't really had any time to dedicate to any of my stories. Thank you so much for all being so supportive of my stories even when I wasn't updating. I just can't apologize enough, so here's the new update. (I'm sorry if it's bad XD)**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~The Cube~_

He stood there in silence. The smell of smoke filled his nose as he looked over the destroyed camp. It was eerily silent except for the crackling of the small fires that still lingered on various objects.

"Natsu!" His partner yelled behind him. Her footsteps fell quickly and she was out of breath. "What happened-?" She started to ask. Her eyes widened in shock at the camp. The green grass had been burned away to reveal the light brown dirt underneath. The sun was blocked by a thick cloud of ash that hung in the air. The sky seemed to have a red tint to it.

"No." Lucy softly whispered. She walked ahead of him, taking in the scene. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted into the space. "Hello? Kasai? Anyone?" Natsu sniffed the air, only to slightly gag at the scent of blood. Lucy gave him a worried look and continued to look around the destroyed camp.

' _Kasai. What happened?'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from across the field. "Come over here!" Natsu jogged over to Lucy and looked curiously at the golden object in her hands. It was shaped like a cube, covered in dust, scratched, and dented in several places. "What do you think it is?" Lucy asked him with a brow raised. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Luce." He said. She examined it more closely, scrunching her eyebrows together. Her thumb smoothed over the edges of the cube. Her brows rose in question and began to scrub really hard at one spot on the cube. Natsu looked at her in confusion. ' _What did she find?'_ Suddenly, Lucy turned to him and thrusted the cube into his hands. He looked down at the spot in which she just scrubbed. It was a small flame that had been engraved into the side. Rather hastily it seemed.

Natsu held the cube in both hands in front of him. He created a small fire in his palms and watched as the flames licked the side of the cube. Suddenly, in a flash of red light, the cube unfolded. A small lacrama floated into the air and a hologram came to life. Kasai flickered on the screen. Loud explosions sounded in the background as dust flew around Kasai. He seemed to be underground.

"Natsu! Lucy!" He yelled through the noise. "Ok. There's not really much time to explain, but-" He paused as another explosion ripped through the space. "The dragons have come back-" More static. "You have to get out of there. There's someone that can help-you-on your quest." More static. "She's my sister. Her name is-" His image freezes for a second before resuming. "Shimai. She lives in the next village over." The sound wavers as an explosion shook Kasais' room. "She can help you. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." The static occurs one more time. "But you must get out of there. They'll come find you." He gave them a smirk. "See ya later. Then the screen goes black.

 _~o0O0o~_

The great Titania was not broken. She couldn't be. Many members of Fairy Tail have lost faith. But now the red-haired knight. She held onto her pride. She scowled at the many marks that littered her and her guild mate's skin. ' _Any day know would be perfect Natsu. Where are you?'_

 _~o0O0o~_

"What do you think he means by 'coming for us'?" Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head. His hands shook from anger and he dropped the cube.

"I don't know. But we will save them and our nakama." He threw a grin over his shoulder at her. "Ya ready to go?" He asked. Lucy gave a small, sad grin in return.

"Yeah. Let's go."

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Again, I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating. Hopefully I can continue during school. I probably still won't be able to update that often. But I will try harder.**

 **Also, I AM SO SORRY about this story. I'm having bad writers block. Yeah, still trying to work that out. But, I know that I haven't updated since like, October. And I went into my stats today, ready to see like, zero. And surprisingly, I've gotten over 1,000 views in both of the past two months. So, I'm going to say a HUMONGUS THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU, YOU ALL GIVE ME LIFE.**

 **AND WE'VE HIT 60,000 VIEWS ACROSS ALL STORIES. That feels awesome and I wish I could all meet you all in person so I can give you a huge.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading.**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	15. Chapter 15- Hell Hounds and Ogres

**Hey guys! Look at me trying to update. And I still have writers block. XD Alright, let's see how this chapter turns out.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**

 _~Hell Hounds and Ogres~_

He paused. Lucy looked back at her pink-haired friend with a brow raised. Something did not smell right to him. The air smelt _musky._ He would go so far as comparing it to the smell of death. The thought made him shiver. Lucy softly touched his shoulder.

"Natsu? Is everything ok?" She asked quietly. He put his large hand over hers on his shoulder and kept his attention on the top of the hill behind them. His eyes narrowed on black dots that started to line up at the top of the hill. She gasped softly as the dots came into view. They were dogs. They looked more like wolves. Their fur was the color of coal and had some had patches of fire littering their coats. Their claws were large and sharp. Natsu could smell their rotting smell from where he stood and could hear their guttural growls.

"What are those things?" Lucy asked.

"Hellhounds." Natsu whispered. Lucy's grip on his shoulder tightened as she pointed at the wolves.

"Look. There's more." She whispered as more wolves lined up. They all seemed to have something huge riding on their backs. They looked similar to ogres, with their bald heads, pointed ears, and grayish skin. They all carried weapons with them that looked like spears and knives. By their smell, Natsu could tell the there were only a few magic users. A giant hound with a giant ogre on its back neared the front of the line. He was obviously the leader. He gave them a sharped-toothed grin. He raised his speared and yelled to his troupe in another language. Then, he pointed the spear to them. Natsu held in arm in front of Lucy. He turned his head slightly to whisper to her.

"Lucy, if they charge, I need you to run back into the forest and hide. I'll come back-" She pushed his arm down and turned to look at him.

"There's no way in hell I'm hiding. You know I've been gone for three years. I'm not some damsel in distress. I can fight." Natsu wanted to say something back, but before he could the ogre yelled. Suddenly, all the hellhounds charged down the hill heading straight towards the duo. Lucy raised her arms and attacked first.

 _"Stella Pulverem!"_ She yelled as a cloud of star dust separate them from the hellhounds. "Run!" She yelled to Natsu.

"What?" He yelled back at her. "Since when do we run from a fight?" He asked.

"Natsu! There are hundreds of them! We must run so we can live to fight another day."

"Did you hear how cheesy that sounded?"

"Natsu!" The smoke was starting to clear. The leader ogre came forward. He smiled at Lucy.

"Ita oportet quod hoc sit caelestis princeps." He turned to one of the ogres. "

capiet eam." He and his friend turned to look at Lucy with a sinister glare. She glanced at Natsu.

"I don't like how he's looking at me." Natsu growled at the ogre.

"Me either." The ogre that the main one was talking to raised his hand, green flames swirling around it. He threw it at the two. Lucy jumped in front of Natsu with record speed and threw her arms up in front of her.

" _Astral Shield!"_ Natsu jumped out from behind her shield and began attacking left and right.

" _Fire Dragon Roar!"_ The fireball flew and hit a group of ogres who fell from their hellhounds. One of the hellhounds growled as he moved toward the pink-haired mage. Natsu made eye contact with hound and growled right back. They began to circle each other, their eyes never leaving one another.

Lucy noticed the lack of her partner yelling and scanned the are for her friend. She saw him circling one of the hounds. She noticed his lack of cover and the ogres running towards her so she ran towards him and the army. She held a hand out to the side.

" _Requip!"_ She yelled. Fleuve d'étoiles appeared in her hand and she cracked the whip loudly. The hell hounds did not waver. Lucy cracked her whip back and forth, hitting the hellhounds left and right. Yet, they still came toward her. She swung at the one nearest to her and it caught the whip in its mouth. Lucy grunted as she tried to yank it from its slobbering mouth. But the hellhound didn't give in. The hellhounds' ogre rider flew at the tug of war battle with axe in hand. The edge of the axe started to glow red. He swung his axe down at the rope of the whip, and it cut the rope. Lucy's eye widened as the rope shimmered and disappeared. The two hounds growled at her, nearing slowly toward her. One of them pounced and she held out her arm in defense. The hellhound chomped down on her forearm and Lucy let out a yelp, trying to shake it off.

" _Black Hole!"_ She yelled. A black hole opened behind the hound and started to suck them both in. Lucy dug her heels into the ground, trying not to be sucked in with the dog. But the hound was persistent, and locked its jaw onto her arm. Lucy yelled at the excruciating pain, attracting the attention of the dragon slayer. He turned her, taking his focus off of the other hound he had been battling. Seeing its chance, the dog lunged at Natsu and another ogre came over to help the hound. It swung at his head and Natsu continued fighting them. Lucy was still struggling with her dog. Luckily, Natsu was keeping the attention of the arm surrounding him.

"Typical Natsu." She whispered, wincing in pain. She focused her power onto the black hole. Her hair was whirling in the wind but the hound showed no sign of letting go. Lucy furrows her eyebrows and speaks:

" _Star Blast."_ An explosion went off and knocked the hellhound off of her arm and into the black hole. She _'humped'. "_ About time." She said. A glance down to her arm sent sickness to her stomach. It was torn and bloody. How she wished Wendy was with her. She glanced around. All the ogres and hellhounds had their attention on Natsu who was giving them a run for their money by blasting fireballs in all directions. Lucy ran to the outer edge of the battle and prepared herself.

" _Requip!"_ A flexible whip appeared in her hand. She turned attention to the center of the battle where Natsu was burning everything he saw to a crisp. "Natsu!" She yelled. He whipped his head to look at her and she swung her whip around, its rope growing longer to reach Natsu. He grabbed onto the rope and she swung him to where she stood. The enemies followed their movements and started to run towards them. Lucy thrusted her arms out.

" _Black Hole!"_ She screamed. And one of the biggest black holes she's ever made. Almost instantly all the hellhounds got sucked in. The ogres tried to save themselves by planting their weapons into the ground. Lucy knew she had to se the same trick on them. She thrusted her other arm out. " _Star Blast!"_ An explosion went off behind the army, blasting them forward into the black hole. She closed it and then there was silence. Lucy and Natsu were huffing and puffing, coming down from their adrenaline high. Natsu looked at her.

"Where did you send them?" He asked. Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Somewhere in a dessert in another country." She said simply. Natsu gasped as he glanced down at Lucy's arm. He grabbed her shoulder and her wrist gently, tugging her toward him.

"Lucy, what happened?" He said sternly. She shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Something with a dog…I don't…really remember." She said, suddenly looking a little pale.

"Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Are you ok?" Setting a hand on her back.

"No." She breathed. And then she collapsed into Natsu's arms.

 **~o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for any mistakes. It's a longer chapter so there may be more than usual. XD.) I hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully I'll get to update more on a regular basis.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and follows/favorites. I love them so much! 3 Please also ignore the bad-ness of this chapter. I'm not good at writing fight scenes. XD.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review.**

 **Love you!**

 **:^)**


	16. Chapter 16- The plan (Part 1)

**See you at the bottom**

 _~The plan~_

"Come on Luce! Help a guy out." Natsu said as he adjusted his partner in his arms. "When did you get so heavy?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in sleep. Natsu chuckled. He'll probably get a slap for that later. Lucy finds out everything. He continued to trudge through the sand as the sun began to set. He began to climb another dune. "We better reach a town soon, I'm starving." He growled under his breath. Of course, as soon as he said this, he reached the top of the dune. And there were city lights twinkling in the distance. Natsu readjusted Lucy in his arms again and headed down the dune.

"Almost there Luce."

~o0O0o~

The scarlet-haired knight rubbed her hands together again, trying to create heat. It was the middle of the night and most of her guildmates were asleep. She shakily reached a hand towards her necklace. She had grabbed this purple diamond when the siege had started. She grunted as she tried to use what little magical power she had left into the tiny lacrima. It started to glow and Erza smiled in relief.

"Erza Scarlet?" A voice whispered from the lacrima.

~o0O0o~

Night had fallen by the time Natsu made it to the town's outer borders. He was really hungry and Lucy hadn't woken up yet. The Townspeople averted their gaze from Natsu as he made their way through the town. He finally came across an inn. He kicked open the door, startling the innkeeper behind the desk. He composed himself and got the dragonslayers attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked shakily. Natsu grumpily went up to the man, startling the man more. He then suddenly smile and said;

"Hey man! Can you hook me up with a room and some food?" The innkeeper once again composed himself and took a room key from off the wall.

"Of course. That will be 50 jule a night." Natsu took out a bag of money and threw it onto the desk. The innkeeper nodded and tried to hand Natsu the key. But Natsu, still holding the sleeping Lucy, snatched it from the innkeepers hand with his mouth.

"Thanks!" He slurred. The innkeeper sighed and went to find the book he was reading before the wild dragonslayer arrived.

Natsu somehow managed to open the room door and heaved a sigh when he placed Lucy down on the bed. Natsu then sat down on the floor and reached into his travel bag, pulling out a chicken leg. He then happily took a huge bite. He heard Lucy shifting in the bed.

"Natsu?" She asked groggily. "What happened? Where are we?" She asked looking around the small room.

"Some Inn in some village." Natsu replied. "You passed out when the battle ended." He eyed her bandages. "Which reminds me. It's time to change your bandages." Lucy looked down at her arm in confusion. Then she remembered the searing pain that the Hellhound had caused when the beast tore into her flesh. She shuddered at the thought.

"S-so you carried me here?" She asked as Natsu rounded the bed. He took her arm and started to unwrap her bandages. He nodded to her question. She turned away at the sight of her messed up arm. "And where exactly is, here?" She asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Don't know. Just carried you until I found someplace. There." He sighed as he finished. "Damn, I wish Wendy was here." Lucy looked back at her freshly wrapped arm. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"S'no problem." He sat back down on the floor and resumed his eating.

~o0O0o~

The buildings in the town were squished together and some had clothing lines connecting them. There was a small hut sandwiched in between two taller buildings. The hut had no yard, and the tan paint on it's walls was cracking in some places. The lights were on and the woman sat at her kitchen table, as still as can be. This woman was Shimai. Her dark pink hair was tied up into a bun that sat atop her head. She wore a light blue dress and wore a necklace that had a purple stone on it. Her hands were in her lap and her eyes were closed tightly in concentration. She was focusing her magical energy into the purple jewel. Finally, she took the necklace off and place it on the table.

"Erza Scarlet?" She asked. There was some static as the lacrimas hologram came to life. A beaten-up Titania appeared in front of her. Erza's face was battered and bruised but there was relief in her eyes. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes.

"Shimai!" She whispered in excitement. Shimai smiled.

"Hello Miss Scarlet. I have some good news." Erza smiled in anticipation.

"Well, let's waste no time. Let's get started." Shimai nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Well first of all, you should know why you're getting this call now." Erza nodded.

"Yes. It means that one of my friends is here to try and rescue us." She smiled. "You might want to speak with him soon. He's a bit of a hothead." She chuckled. Shimai chuckled as well.

"Actually Miss Erza, the Dragon Slayer is not alone." Erza's face twisted into one of confusion.

"That shouldn't be possible. All the other guilds are on lockdown. And Fairy Tail members were either killed or captured. Unless…" Her eyes widened. "No, she's been gone for three words. She didn't even leave a note. But that could be the only person."

"I presume you're talking about Lucy Heartfillia." Shimai said. Erza nodded stiffly. "Oh yes, she's here with the Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately, I saw him carrying her through town. She smelled of blood. They both did. And trust me when I say Miss Erza, that my nose never forgets a scent. Especially the putrid scent of an ogre and his Hellhound."

"Do you think they're alright?" Shimai nodded.

"Oh I know she'll be making a full recovery." She smiled. "Especially when I invite them in tomorrow. My magic has never failed me." Erza bowed her head.

"I give you my thanks." Shimai waved her off.

"Oh it's no big deal. They've been hunting us dragons for as long as I can remember. Anyway, let's get back to the plan."

"Alright. Proceed."

"I have gathered a small army comprised of magic users, normal people, and a few dragon slayers. It's not much. Maybe just barely a hundred people. Anyway. Last week, we've found and captured a notorious assassin that goes by the name of Sun Beam. She's been hunting the dragon slayers for three years and she shows no mercy. Anyway, we've drained her of her magic and is now our prisoner. One of our magic users compressed the magic into a necklace that gives the wearer the identity of Sun Beam." Erza nodded in understanding. "This will be Lucy." Shimai continued. "Once Lucy is disguised, we send her and Natsu to the palace. Since Natsu is a dragon slayer, they should get in with no problem."

"Next, Natsu will be brought into a cell. They will ask one of the guards to put on magic cancelling bracelets on him. But the guard will be one of our men. He'll just put on some fake ones. Since he'll still have his magic, he can bust himself out." Erza gave a slow nod. "Then after that, he sneaks into your dungeon and revives everyone. I'm going to pack some medicine with him too. It should be undetectable. Afterwards he busts you guys out and escape. About five minutes later the army will charge. You guys will join when you're feeling up to it." Shimai smiled. Erza nodded her head once again.

"Sounds easier said than done." She said. Shimai chuckled.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Anyway, I think it's time to get some rest. Goodnight Miss Scarlet."

"Goodnight. And thank you." Shimai only smiled.

"Oh Miss Scarlet, I haven't done anything yet."

oO0Oo

 **SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I Am WORKING ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AS YOU'RE READING THIS.**

 **And I guess I got really confused because I mixed up with my chapter numbers so I forgot about this one and I wrote a completely new chapter on how they get told the plan but I guess we can just trash that now. Anyway, I'm trying to get back on track.**

 **Thank you for all of your support it means so much. You guys rock! 3**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I had to update from my phone and it's very annoying.**

 **P.s. Hope you're having a good summer!**

 **:^)**


	17. Chapter 17- The Plan (Part 2)

**See you at the bottom of the page. There will be a note. :^)**

 _~The Plan (Part 2)~_

 _~o0O0o~_

It was obvious to the duo that this town wasn't a good town. The houses were made of clay and sand, piling to look like domes. They were close together and some of them were obviously abandoned. Natsu noticed how many of the civilians laid out on the street; some staring into space while others laid face down. The town was dark save for some street lamps and house lights. Natsu and Lucy gawked at the black castle located at the back of the city that loomed over it like an evil shadow. As he continued through town, he noticed the hungry glares of the townspeople. It was obvious: He was not welcome and should leave. ' _This town looks awful.'_ He glanced at the castle in the distance. ' _And I think I know who's fault it is.'_ He looked down at Lucy. Her rags were completely soaked through again, but she had put on a determined face as they walked together down the street. They wanted to get to a hospital so Lucy could get properly bandaged and cared for. Lucy got the attention of an elderly woman.

"Excuse me miss, can you point me to the nearest hospital." She asked. The woman looked her up and down, stopping at Lucy's soaked bandages for a second, and then cackled evilly. She pointed a skinny, crooked finger in a direction and continued on her path, all the while laughing. The duo looked at each other with confused looks but didn't press it. These people were not in a good state of mind. They went in the direction the woman pointed them to. Five minutes later, the two stopped harshly. Before them stood a dark, crumpling building that had been ransacked and left for ruins. Apparently, there was no hospital. The people couldn't afford to pay for it. Natsu felt a small touch on his arm. He looked down at a small, shriveled little girl. She hugged her cloak closer to her body and pointed a pale, skinny finger towards a small hut a few blocks away. Then the girl continued on her way.

"Wait!" He called for the girl. He reached into his sack that hung at his side for the apple he had been saving. He tossed it to the little girl who gave him a wide smile. Lucy gave a small smile at the scene.

"Thank you!" The little girl squeaked as she scampered away. Natsu walked up to the beaten hut and knocked on it t. The door cracked open harshly and a brown eye peeked out. Seeing the two, the person quickly shut the door. A series of clicks could be heard and the door opened fully this time, revealing a woman in her mid-40s with pale, red hair and wearing a brown smock. She grabbed Natsu by his collar and pulled him into the hut. Natsu rose a brow in question and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shush." The woman said.

"But I didn't-"

"Shush!" The woman snapped as she led him deeper in the home. The team looking again at each other with confusion in their eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Shush!" The woman again said. "Follow me please into the kitchen." The woman went through another door into another room. It was a very small kitchen. A brown, rickety table was squeezed into the center with deteriorating brown chairs to match. The sand-colored walls were cracked and the cupboards didn't look like they held any food. The woman jerked her head to two of the chairs. "Sit." She said. Following her directions, Natsu and Lucy carefully sat in their chairs. It squeaked under his weight. Lucy suppressed a smile. The woman raced to another door in the rooms and shut it tight. Then she went over to the windows and peeked through on of the torn curtains. She shut those as well. The woman sat down across from the two, putting her hand in her pocket. Then she put it on the table.

"Welcome to my humble home, Dragon Slayer and Heartfillia." The woman said. Natsu again rose a brow.

"And who might you be?" He asked the woman.

"My name is Shimai, and I have a plan."

 _~o0O0o~_

In the darkness of the cell, the red-headed warrior spotted her necklace blinking. She smiled.

' _Good. We won't have to wait much longer.'_ She thought to herself. The blinking was a signal to the guild. They now have about 24 hours before the plan goes underway.

~o0O0o~

"So," Shimai said as she finished, "Are you up for the job?" Lucy looked at Natsu with a hard look, then nodded at Shimai with a determined look in her eyes.

"The plan sounds easy enough." Natsu grunted. Lucy could tell he was itching to get started.

"As Erza said, it sounds easier said then done." Shimai replied. She then stood up and exited the kitchen. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home, you don't want to waste money on the crappy inn." She said as she left. The two followed her into the living room. Shimai had gone into a closet and had gotten some blankets and pillow. She grinned warily at the duo. She put some of the blankets down on the couch.

"Sorry you two. I only have one other bed and it's really small. I bet only Lucy here will fit in it." Lucy glanced smugly at the pink-haired boy. Shimai led Lucy away to the guest bedroom. "There you are. Be sure to was up before dinner." Shimai said. Lucy smiled warmly.

"Of course." Shimai left her in the tiny room. Shimai was right; the bed would be wide enough for her, but almost not tall enough. She sighed and left to wash up for dinner.

The dinner consisted of a slice of bread and vegetable soup. Natsu slurped his soup down in one gulp. Afterwards, he looked mad at himself for eating it in one gulp, for there was not enough for all of them. Lucy rolled her eyes and slid her bowl over to him. Which he greedily slurped down as well. Shimai finished her dinner quietly and got up from the table. She grabbed their bowls as well and put them in the sink. She sighed.

"Alright you two. You best be off to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow. Goodnight." She said as she exited. Natsu grunted his thanks while Lucy said thanks. Lucy turned to look at Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu." She said.

"Night Luce." He replied. He then followed her out of the kitchen…

and down the hall….

and into the guest bedroom. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her team mate.

"What do you think you're doing?" She seethed. Natsu looked at her dumbly.

"Going to bed." He replied. Lucy sighed.

"You're sleeping on the couch remember?"

"But I don't want to sleep on the couch! It's too small and I want to be near you!" He whined. Lucy's cheeks held a pink tint but it quickly disappeared.

"But the bed is too small for you to!" Lucy said. Natsu whined some more as she pushed Natsu towards the door. "Goodnight Natsu." She grunted as she closed the door in his face. Natsu grumbled as he headed to the small couch. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy didn't know it was possible, but it seemed to get hotter throughout the night under her thin blanket. She was able to fall asleep, but as she was waking up, the heat was uncomfortable. She shrugged her shoulders. _'At least it's not cold.'_ She thought to herself as she snuggled more into the covers. A warm breath blew onto her neck. She shivered slightly. She opened her eyes groggily. Out of the corner of her eye, in the darkness, she could see a tuft of pink hair. She growled dangerously. Natsu flung his arm over Lucy, pulling her closer, and mumbling into her hair.

"Five more minutes." It sounded like. Lucy's face had flush a deep red and squeaked in embarrassment. She then furrowed her eyebrows together in anger. The bed was obviously _too_ small for the both of them. It creaked with every breath Natsu took. How they both fit under the blanket was some sort of miracle. Lucy tried to roll off of the bed but Natsu's grip held fast. Lucy grumbled in annoyance. Then Natsu's hand subconsciously moved lower on her abdomen. That was the final straw as Lucy used all of her strength to lurch from the bed. She shrieked while doing so, causing Natsu to sit upright on the bed in a groggy state.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" He asked tiredly. All he got in response was a slap. "Why the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at her.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't being a perv and sneaking into my bed!" She quipped back. There was a quiet knock on the door. Then Shimai walked in.

"Good. I see that both of you are up. Let's get you some breakfast and get started on the plan, shall we?" She said as she pulled out a small-wooden chest from her smock. She opened it to the two and revealed a small golden necklace shaped like the sun.

 ** _~o0O0o~_**

 **Alright there you go. Here's a longer chapter for ya. Or at least longer than the last one. XD. But I hope you're enjoying it, even with my writers block making it hard for me. I only feel like my writings getting worse and I apologize for that. But I have everything written down for how I want this story to go down. So all I have to do is type it up.**

 **Also, sorry to disappoint but I do not have a summer schedule. (I'm surprised with myself for updating today.) The schedule is: Whenever the next chapter is written up. Again, all my ideas are written down. I just have to poorly type them down. XD But the wait shouldn't take longer than a week. (For I am in a different state and have brief wifi situations.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. (I didn't proofread because of the limited wifi.)**

 **I hope you're enjoying. And have an awesome summer!**

 **:^)**


End file.
